Protecting Kitty
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Something terrible happens to Kitty and a Titan member pledges to protect her. But is this member getting in over their head especially since the people who she's being protected from have killed a member of the Teen Titans already? What will Robin think?
1. Prologue

Protecting Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Prologue

"Stop it!" Fang cried angrily as he sobbed heavily, "leave her ALONE!" he cried as he tried to break from the ones who were holding him back, "she did nothing to deserve this!" he cried as he struggled and sobbed even harder.

"That's what you say!" an angry blue haired male teenager snapped as he continued what he was doing to Kitty, "she's a worthless orphaned spoilt rich bitch!" he cried venomously, "you used to hang around us before you started dating her," he said evilly, "now she'll know that she's not better than the rest of us," he said softly as he finished and got up from Kitty's unmoving body.

Fang finally broke free from the others in extreme anger and hurried towards the now smiling male.

"How could you?" Fang asked him slowly as he seethed with anger, "you're my best friend Swarm, how could you?" he asked softly even though it seemed more like demand, "how could you orchestrate this and also participate in it?" he asked incredulously, "don't you realize what you've done," he demanded his voice becoming louder, "you raped her!" he cried angrily, "you and you're good for nothing friends raped her," he almost whispered to the male who had wings of a bee and was now making angry noises of a bee as well.

"I thought that we were your friends," a redheaded female spoke up suddenly, "do you think hanging around with that 'princess' makes you better than us?" she demanded as her emerald small green eyes that resembled those of a snake flared with anger, "I knew that that blonde 'princess' changed you," she stated frankly slightly shaking her head along with the red curls that sat right of it, "but I never expected her to change you this much," she hissed as a pinkish snake tongue flicked out of her mouth, "you've lost respect for not only the gang, but for us personally as well," she stated seriously, "this is the most traitorous act that I've ever seen," she said honestly and the other members agreed.

Swarm meanwhile was glaring at Fang. His bee resembling eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but the others could sense his anger despite the complacent look on his face. All of them looked like normal teenagers except for some part of their bodies, which resembled some part of an insect, mammal or any other non- human animal species. They were all members of a gang at Fang and Kitty's High School. They never allowed anyone to push them around because of what they looked like. Not even Kitty. But that all changed for one member who eventually became romantically attracted to Kitty. That member was Fang. His head resembled a spider and it had the legs to match despite the fact that the rest of his body looked human. He got tired of Kitty's attitude though and dumped her just before her Junior Prom. Her father had forced Robin from the Teen Titans to be her new date. Swarm was happy about this because as the leader of the gang which he named 'Higher Life forms,' he had made it obligatory that none of the members could have intimate relationships with a normal human. But Fang got jealous when he heard of Kitty's new date and decided to take Kitty for what she was even if he couldn't change her. Swarm remembered when Fang called him two weeks ago and officially quit the gang. It was now a total time of two months since that incident when Fang totally embarrassed himself and the gang by being beaten up by a regular human who was assisted by another alien with what he thought were mediocre magic tricks and pretty green bolts. He could have taken her hands down and he also felt that the old Fang could've done the same. The old Fang. Fang had become soft since he started dating Kitty. Actually from the very moment that he liked Kitty his fierce attitude and demeanor went into a downward spiral. But he had decided to fix that. Defiling Kitty was his plan to turn off Fang's attraction to her. But it obviously wasn't working. At least after Fang officially quit he still considered them his friends despite the cold shoulder and hating statements, slurs and glares that he got from them. But now he didn't want to even acknowledge his friendship with the gang. A friendship which he had first formed with Swarm in the first grade and gradually increased as they got more friends like them and Fang had suggested that they formed a group only for them and promoting superiority and protection for their kind. He had even elected Swarm as the leader and Swarm never felt more proud of being given a position, never. The gang was formed fully in the fourth grade and quickly became a force to be meddled with for both students and teachers. They even went as far to use the special abilities that they had from their mixed form to commit robbery, gang fighting and other illegal activities. Fang and Swarm always got the highest rush from being on the wrong side of the law. At least until he met Kitty. Kitty was a spoilt brat who got everything she wanted from her father.  
  
"Is that how you really feel about us Fang?" Swarm asked him softly as he came even closer to Fang, "is that how you really feel about us?"

"I haven't even started to describe what I feel towards YOU Swarm," Fang said frankly as he leaned down to Swarm's face, "hatred, disgust and most vile don't even begin to explain what I feel towards you right now," he snarled, "but there's one emotion that can describe one of my current emotions," he said his voice starting to crack, "and that's hurt," he said and he turned away from Swarm.

"Is hurt what you're feeling right now Fang," Swarm asked him softly as a wry grin began to spread across his face, "is it?" he asked in a slightly hissing tone as stingers appeared from beneath his hands (one per hand- and if your curious, he only has two hands), "I feel hurt too Fang," he said, "you've ended friendships and alliances that you had for years for some spoilt blonde bimbo," he said frankly as Fang turned in his direction.

"Are you going to kill me?" Fang asked Swarm who retracted one of two stingers, "I'm not afraid of death," he said simply as he lowered himself down to Swarm so that his human half was very close to Swarm's hands, "you know that," he said honestly.

"Yes I do," Swarm said coldly, "and my poison is rather deadly to any insect hybrid," he said simply and suddenly stabbed Fang straight into the chest with one stinger, "should've sided with us old friend," he said frankly as Frank's body spasm several times then his eyes rolled over as Fang went limp, "you really should've," he said with a hint of regret as he pulled out the stinger and Fang fell to the ground.

"What about the girl?" a white haired girl with large white rabbit ears, teeth and feet asked frankly as she nudged her head in Kitty's direction.

"We kill her," Swarm said simply.

"Not on my watch," a voice said from above them, "you're not going to do her anything," the voice said seriously as the gang members below looked up at the pint sized boy wearing a pair of metal detachable wings.

"Hi I'm Gizmo," Gizmo said formally even though his eyes flared with anger, "and I was a good friend of Killer Moth before he died as a result of his body shutting down because of his self-experimentation," he said as he glared down at them, "and you guys better not have harmed her in any..." he continued but trailed off when he saw Kitty's mutilated and scantily clad body, "what...how...why?" he asked but kept on breaking off, "tell me you guys didn't do what I think you've done!" he demanded in shock and anger.

"What do you think mech boy?" Swarm asked pointedly, "and what are YOU going to do about it?" he asked as he flew up to Gizmo.

"Don't you mean we," Jinxx said suddenly as she came into view standing not too far away from the gang itself, "you guys are going down," she snarled as she immediately used a hex which knocked off the red haired snake girl off the old abandoned bridge which they (all who were still on the ground that is) all stood on.

(One Hour Later)

There was a knock on the front door of the T- tower.

"I'll get it," Beast Boy said nonchalantly since only Raven, Starfire and himself were there and he was the only one who exited their rooms when the knock was made, "I'm coming!" he cried in annoyance as the knocks became more continuous even though not much louder.

But when he opened it he got the shock of his life. Standing there scantily clad and bare footed was Kitty. Tears were streaming openly down her red and rather bruised face and Beast Boy immediately noticed a lot of bruises, scrapes and some really bad cuts and swellings all over her body. Her hands were clutching unto the pieces of fabric that were once a blue dress as she tried to keep the pieces from falling off.

"A friend dropped me off here," Kitty said in cracked squeaky voice, "could I spend the night?" she asked timidly, "I'll leave immediately in the morning if that's what you want," she said softly, "I was told that I could find protection here," she told Beast Boy and he raised an eyebrow, "but I wont stay if you don't want me here," she said quickly, "not that anyone would really want me around," she added with great disdain and looked down at her bare feet.

"Here," Beast Boy said suddenly and Kitty looked up to see that he had removed his pajama top and was now holding it out to her, "it's cold outside," he explained and another gust of freezing winds blew in their direction and they both shivered, "I'll get something better once you've settled inside," he added trying to sound calm but his tear welled eyes and small voice betrayed him.

"You don't hate me?" Kitty asked still rather scared and Beast Boy shook his head, "okay," she said softly and took the Pajama top from Beast Boy and he turned around to give her privacy, "thank you," she said gratefully as she let go of the useless pieces of fabric and quickly slipped on and buttoned the pajama top, "I'm finished," she said and Beast Boy turned around, "it's not total covering, but it's much better than what you saw me in before," she said and she started to stare at her bare feet again.

"Come in," Beast Boy said with enthusiasm that was really fake, "I'm sorry about your Dad," he said suddenly and Kitty nodded as she walked towards the television and sat in the large sofa in front of it (TV), "do you want to watch TV?" Beast Boy asked and Kitty nodded as she stared at the empty screen.

"Something simple," Kitty said as Beast Boy reached for the remote, "no violence, harmful language or morbid scenes," she said as Beast Boy turned to look at her, "I really don't want to see food right now," she said when Beast Boy chose 'the food network', "leave it there!" she cried suddenly as Beast Boy flipped quickly through the stations.

"It's yoga," Beast Boy said with slightly incredulous confusion, "you're not going to try and exercise in your condition are you?" he asked with a fear and a hint of disbelief.

"No," Kitty responded and she curled up in the chair and watched the exercises, "the atmosphere and the music is relaxing," she said simply as she watched the TV.

"I guess it is," Beast Boy responded and sat in the chair closest to hers, "I'm sorry about what happened to you," he blurted out and Kitty turned to stare at him, "no one deserves...."

"Please don't talk about that," Kitty said tiredly but frankly and Beast Boy nodded and looked down, "Beast Boy?" she asked, "thanks," she said and gave him a grateful smile.

"What's a T-shaped tower for if not housing people in T-R-O-U-B-L-E," Beast Boy said jokingly and Kitty laughed slightly, "really Kitty I'm..." he started again.

"Beast Boy!" Kitty cried in annoyance and he fell silent, "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said and Beast Boy looked down defeated, "I'll talk when I'm ready," she added and Beast Boy looked up at her then smiled sheepishly and looked down again.

Kitty smiled at him then looked back on the television screen. Moments later she fell sleep and was snoring soundly when a door suddenly banging open upstairs got Beast Boy's attention.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried urgently and Beast Boy looked up at her as she floated into view, "it's an emergency we have to ..." she continued but stopped when she saw him, "where is your shirt!" she demanded and Beast Boy went beet red and a nearby table exploded causing Raven to blush slightly at her loss of control, "um well anyway Robin just contacted me and there's a situation at the abandoned bridge near downtown," she told him, "the abandoned 'Jeremiah Bridge'," she explained when she saw him looking confused, "come on, Robin said it was..." she said but stopped, "are you watching yoga?" she asked and raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Um Yeah," Beast Boy said carefully forcing himself to not look at Kitty, "Come on let's go!" he cried and grabbed Raven's hand and hurried with her despite her protests, up the stairs.

(Following Day at 5:30am at the T-Tower)

Kitty slowly rose and yawned. She looked down at herself and quickly went into a fetal position as she just as quickly realized what had happened to her that night wasn't a dastardly nightmare concocted by some being of utter darkness sneaking into her brain. She whimpered for a moment, but looked up where Beast Boy was to see him sitting in his uniform, his head in his hands.

"Beast Boy?" Kitty asked softly but carefully, "what's wrong?" she asked and gasped when she realized that he was crying, "what's wrong Beast Boy?" she asked more urgently as she rose and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's dead," Beast Boy said tearfully, "she's dead," he repeated in a cracked voice. "Who's dead?" Kitty asked softly.

"Terra," Beast Boy responded, "she was murdered by some thugs not too far from that old bridge close to down town," he said and Kitty's face paled, "at least Terra was able to take one down before she went though," he said with a hint of happiness.

"Who was it?" Kitty asked almost too quickly and then went red and looked down.

"Some red headed snake girl," Beast Boy said carefully noticing her almost happy and quick mannerisms, "do you know anything about those thugs Kitty?" he asked and looked into her eyes intently.

"I can't tell you," Kitty said and curled up into a ball, "please don't force me," she begged and her voice started to crack.

"Gizmo died too you know," Beast Boy told her and Kitty jumped to her feet as her eyes reflected her disbelief, "by the time Raven and I arrived most of them (gang members) were gone," he said reflectively, "Robin tried to fight this guy who seemed to be part bee, but he got attacked by this other purple looking dude who was part bird," he continued, "that bee guy got away and somehow a blonde girl who was part butterfly blocked Raven's powers within her by chanting some spell," he said almost mystified, "we tried our best but they all got away and all that we know is that Jinxx along with Gizmo and Terra was fighting them before any other Titan arrived," he said, "Jinxx is alive but in Intensive Care and her condition is critical," he finished as he closed his eyes, sat back and sighed.  
  
"Its okay Beast Boy," Kitty said comfortingly as she wiped away a tear that escaped his tightly closed lids.  
  
"How can you say that?" Beast Boy asked in a shaky voice, "a team mate and one of my closest friends is dead," he told her, "even Gizmo, a villain we fight quite often has been murdered while Jinxx is hanging by a thread," he continued as his voice now sounded rather tearful, "maybe we would have had a better chance if Cy wasn't out of commission thanks to that virus he contracted in his hardware thanks to a rogue computer that Control Freak brought to life last week," he said his voice filled with annoyance.  
  
"Where is he then?" Kitty asked apprehensively as she stared firmly at Beast Boy whose eyes flew open suddenly.  
  
"Right here," Cyborg said simply from upstairs, "I'm not even coming down the steps since I was able to hear your conversation from here just now," he said seriously, "what's THAT girl doing here Beast Boy?" he asked a hint of incredulousness but mostly with ridicule.  
  
Kitty whimpered and sunk low so that Cyborg couldn't see her unless he came right to them. Her whimpering only made Beast Boy furious at Cyborg.  
  
"She's upset dude leave her alone!" Beast Boy cried angrily, "this isn't any of your business anyway," he threw at Cyborg.  
  
"It is when that worthless spoilt brat is in our home!" Cyborg retorted and Kitty gasped and moved way from Beast Boy as tears openly fell from her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy's jaw stiffened but instead of answering Cyborg he turned to Kitty.  
  
"Just go along with whatever I say, okay," Beast Boy whispered to her and she nodded despite looking really hurt and rather scared, "CY, could you bring a blanket downstairs please?" he asked Cyborg suddenly but respectfully.  
  
"Get it yourself," Cyborg spat and stayed where he was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Be up in a jiffy," Beast Boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," Kitty said suddenly and rose to her feet.  
  
"I'll walk you," Beast Boy responded, "you did come by to speak to me after all," he said and quickly clasped her hand before she could protest, "I'm just going to take you to Unit2 Minor1 bus terminal, them come back here," he said confidently but his face betrayed his nervousness to Kitty.  
  
"Which terminal is that?" Cyborg asked incredulously.  
  
"It's the one that'll take me to my grandmother's house," Kitty lied quickly, "I'm going to stay with her for a while," she said simply.  
  
"Don't know why that'd lead you here," Cyborg muttered bitterly.  
  
"Come on Kitty," Beast Boy said in a now very cold voice, "let's go," he said and marched quickly out the door with her.  
  
He walked her to the back of the T-tower and told her to wait there for him. He then turned into a small bird and flew into his bedroom window above. Kitty meanwhile hugged herself and kept looking around suspiciously and fearfully. Moments later she heard a sound behind her and screamed.  
  
"It's me!" Beast Boy cried and held up the two large travel bags that he had in each hand, "I think that it's best I stay with you for a while," he told her, "it's obvious that they wont accept you here and you truly don't need any stress or name calling," he said frankly, "I'm going to turn into a cheetah and you need to hold me tight right after you climb on," he said, "you can put the luggage around my neck," he instructed and quickly transformed into a cheetah, "I'm here to protect you," he added seriously.  
  
Kitty shrieked slightly but swiftly recovered and placed the luggage on the transformed Beast Boy's neck, and then she climbed unto his back. Beast Boy took off with Kitty on his back just as Cyborg came outside the T-tower to see what was going on. But when he walked around and saw no one. He realized that Beast Boy and Kitty were gone.  
  
"He'll be back," Cyborg said confidently and went inside the house, "he has to," he added almost worriedly as he sat in front of the TV and turned it on, "YOGA!"  
  
Prologue Complete  
  
Reggae: No one complain about lack of details in the prologue. You'll get more in the other chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed your read! Please review and know that I wont update unless I get at least 8 reviews (this will be updated a lot more often and on time. Trust me- especially when the net at my house starts working again). Just to let you know (even though you'll be informed in chapter 1). The others are the hospital where Jinxx is. Beast Boy had run off because he was upset about Terra's death and Robin told the others (Raven and Starfire) to let Beast Boy have time alone. P.S.- The other members also have injuries (not critical ones). Beast Boy didn't get any severe injuries because he got knocked out early in the encounterfight. Enough insider info! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Beast Boy?

Protecting Kitty  
  
Disc: In Prologue, aint repeating it or writing this again.  
  
Teen Titan Characters (for those not familiar with the series):  
  
Teen Titans: Robin (leader), Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra (newest member).  
  
The Hive (villains): Jinxx, Gizmo and Mammoth  
  
Major Villain: Slade (has an MAJOR obsession with Robin. Wants to capture him and make him his 'apprentice'-before some crazy dumb extremists tries to tell me, I know who Slade really is so SHUTUP!).  
  
Other Heroes: Hotspot, Wildabeast, Speedy and Aqualad etc.  
  
Other Villains: Cinderblock, Control Freak, Plasmus, Killer Mod, etc.  
  
Other Characters: Fang, Kitty, Killer Moth (Kitty's father), Lightning, Thunder, etc.  
  
Original Characters (those created by me. DUH!): Swarm, red headed part snake girl, the entire gang ran by Swarm (except for Fang), and whomever else I think of.  
  
Just to make things simple. If I add another character from the actual Teen Titans show (who isn't already on the list above) as the story continues, I'll let you know in the same chapter. I'll be adding OC's at random so I can't be bothered with telling you every time I add an OC.  
  
Chapter1- Where is Beast Boy?

(Later that day at a Hospital)  
  
"You're very lucky young man," an elderly nurse said to Robin as he was finally allowed to leave, "the pecking of that bird boy into your main veins could've killed you," she said frankly, "I might be old, but I'm ten times more effective than 95% of these young upcoming broads," she said proudly.  
  
"Thank You Nurse Cleve," Robin said gratefully as he looked down at his bandaged arms (left hand also in a sling) and legs, "that thing really did a number on me and my costume," he said with a dry laugh and Nurse Cleve looked down at his damaged costume-which now ended half way above his knee and was now without a cape which had been torn off during the fight on the bridge- seriously.  
  
"Just be careful," Nurse Cleve said gently.  
  
"We'll be extra careful," Raven said in a monotonic voice from beside Robin, "where's Starfire?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Just then several doctors ran past them and Nurse Cleve's face became white as a sheet.  
  
"Those are special doctors who mostly deal with critical patients in Intensive Care," Nurse Cleve explained automatically, "they're definitely for Intensive Care since they specialize mostly in dealing with patients who've been contaminated in any way or form by deadly toxins," she continued and both Titans eyes widened.  
  
"Jinxx!" they cried in unison and ran in the same direction that the doctors had gone.  
  
Robin and Raven continued running until they entered the Intensive care section where they were greeted by Jinxx's bloodcurdling screams long before they reached her private room (the doctors thought it best with her condition and also her increasingly loud wailing).  
  
"THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" they heard Jinxx scream from her room, "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" she begged tearfully, "MAKE IT STOP!" she demanded angrily despite her voice showing despair and tearfulness.  
  
Robin and Raven looked at each other in horror but were even more horrified when they heard.  
  
"Jinxx please try and keep what is called calmness!" Starfire's voice was now heard begging as Jinxx grunted as if she had been gagged, "these doctors are trying to help, "Yipe!" she cried and there was a crash in the room, "I thought you healers of the sick said that she was too weak to bring hexes upon us," she said in an almost enquiring tone.  
  
Robin and Raven pushed room #36 and hurried in to see Jinxx chained to the bed with metal restraints and gagged. The metal restraints creaked against Jinxx's struggles to rise of the bed and at the same time her rhythmic convulsions from her body's worsening reaction to the many poisons forced into her body as a result of fighting off poison carrying members of the gang like Swarm, the red head snake girl, and several other different types of poisonous members of the gang who made no fun in stabbing her with stingers, fangs, spitting burning toxins on her, spraying poisonous spores, etc (yes she also fought non-poisonous members but they're not important right now). Moving under the hospital gown was the special machine that Raven found out about earlier the same day.  
  
"That mechanism is the only thing keeping her alive right now," one of the doctors observing her said solemnly, "that Gizmo boy must've been a genius to create such a thing and a prototype no less," he said, "too bad that while it helps slow down the disastrous effects of the deadly toxins flowing through her body that it increases the pain by at least four times as much," he said with a sigh, "if he were still alive I'm certain that he'd be instructing us on how to lessen the pain caused by these anti- toxins and how to eventually develop a cure or something as close as possible to one."  
  
"Gizmo must've really cared about her," Raven spoke up and the doctors turned to stare at her and Robin (Starfire too), "he was wearing it before he took it off and gave it to her when the fighting was getting doubly out of hand," she explained, "she'd probably would be long gone (dead) if he hadn't done that," she said almost airily and she continued to watch Jinxx in silence.  
  
"Well that explains how he had so many stinger punctures in his body before he died," another doctor said thoughtfully, "I was certain that whoever did it wouldn't waste time stinging his dead body if he was long dead," he observed, "I still can't believe that such a travesty happened in our city," he said and shook his head, "young children no less," he said with a sigh.  
  
"I thought that I had it bad with that bird boy trying to peck and scratch me to death," Robin breathed, "Starfire got badly bruised, Raven getting her ribs damaged but was soon able to heal them before her powers disappeared again because it's been coming and going since that freaky butterfly girl did something to seal them, Terra being dead, Beast Boy running off upset and Cy being in too bad a shape to be around to help us," he listed, "now looking at The Hive I realize that we came out the better," he said in an almost regretful tone.  
  
"Oh Robin friend!" Starfire cried tearfully and ran to him and gave an unusually non life-squelching hug, "you also feel the negative feelings caused by this not good thing!" she cried as she buried her head in her shoulder, "oh I forgot," she said out of the blue and stepped back to face the other two Titans, "Jinxx was able to tell me between her loud noises of pain that they were trying to save a girl," she told them.  
  
"But no girl was there when we arrived," Raven stated her voice betraying her bewilderment.  
  
"I know but she said that we need to get back to the T tower right away," Starfire said urgently, "maybe they were able to tell her that our place of residence was safe enough to seek umm refuge," she said despite being momentarily unsure about which earth word to use.  
  
"I wonder who it could be?" Robin said curiously as he lightly scratched his chin, "Titans lets go home and see what's going on," he said sternly, "I guess that Jinxx would at least want us to do that anyway," he said more sensitively and both Raven and Starfire nodded in agreement, "Goodbye doctors, Jinxx and good luck," he said and left.  
  
"Good Luck," the other two female titans muttered and then hurried off to catch up with Robin.

* * *

(Two Hours Later at a clothing store) "Have you chosen yet?" Beast Boy hissed as he stood near a dressing stall, "come on Kit people are starting to give me strange looks," he said urgently as people started to stare at him suspiciously, "a guy in a brown trench coat, black hat, black scarf hiding his face from onlookers, black mitts and black rubber boots isn't exactly a big welcome into a clothing store," he told her, "they're soon going to wonder if I'm some dumb store robber," he snapped.  
  
Ten minutes later Kitty came out wearing the cape that Beast Boy had swiped from Raven's room over less appealing regular apparel. She had a lot of clothes in her hands and before Beast Boy could say anything he was pushed aside by a now anxious and overly bubbly employee.  
  
"Are going to buy all of this?" the employee squeaked seeing the large load of clothes in Kitty's hands.  
  
"Oh heavens no," Kitty stated, "this is just the few that I could carry and I was going to ask for assistance for the rest that's in the six baskets by the wall and the others on the floor, "oh yeah the black basket to the right contains the four pieces of clothing that I don't want," she told the shocked employee, "the six red baskets are okay though," she said then waked off towards the cashier.  
  
"Who died and made her Queen," the employee muttered bitterly no longer bubbly after Kitty walked her away.  
  
"And who made you High Royal Empress of Meanness," Beast Boy threw at her and the employee jumped, "just because she's not Ms. Humble doesn't give you the right to scorn her behind her back," he said disapprovingly, "at least she's honest," he added and turned from the attendant his temper fighting against his better judgment, "if you wont pick it up for her then allow me into the stall to do it myself."  
  
"That wont be necessary," the employee said nervously as she waved her hands as if warding some invisible enemy.  
  
"Humph," Beast Boy muttered but stayed where he was until all Kitty's clothes were taken to the cashier.  
  
(15 minutes later at a nearby milkshake shop)  
  
"So you are an adamant vegetarian?" Kitty asked as she sipped her pineapple shake, "so I'll never seeing you eating beef burgers, chicken or sausages or anything?" she asked and he adamantly shook his head.  
  
"Not even caviar?" Kitty asked and Beast Boy suddenly looked like he had just heard a travesty.  
  
"FISH EGGS!" Beast Boy cried incredulously, "what will happen to those innocent fishes when people like you eat them all off!" he demanded, "they don't multiply by splitting like amoebas you know," he said and then took a long loud slurp of his mango banana and asparagus shake.  
  
"It's not like I jump into the seas and rivers and stuff every fish egg that I see into my gut," Kitty snapped angrily in response, "and who drinks a shake that has banana mixed with asparagus in it anyway," she said curtly as she glared at him.  
  
"Hey they give you the choice of making your own shake," Beast Boy said defensively, "and this is WAY better than the lady who mixed Brussels sprouts, grapes, prunes and pumpkin juice," he told her, "the prunes alone would have me running to the bathroom," he said and Kitty choked slightly on her shake as she tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry about over reacting," Beast Boy said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay," Kitty said dismissively, "I guess we both have our views on animal rights," she said with a laugh, "thanks for swiping one of Raven's cloaks for me," she said suddenly taking Beast Boy by surprise, "I saw the looks I got from people in the clothing store when they saw my bruises," she said her voice hinting shame, "I'm just glad that I quickly slipped it back on," she said honestly, "oh yeah and thanks for taking me to get my hair done earlier," she said gratefully, "you really know how to work a credit card," she said proudly.  
  
"Well actually it's a debit card," Beast Boy revealed bashfully, "I was friends with a young prince and when he died in a car crash a year ago he left me a large sum in the bank and I got a debit card and kept it for emergencies," he told her, "this is the third situation that I used it," he revealed to her, "first time it was to buy back one of Raven's dark poetry books I burnt by accident in the kitchen and the second time was for a video game sale when it said by three and get two classics free," he said and Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Cyborg and I had ninety percent of the money honest!" he cried in defense, "and I've deposited every cent that I've spent back into the account," he said honestly, "honestly!"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said slowly, "I believe you I'm just teasing," she said with a laugh, "but I like the shoulder length cut and curls that I got from that stylist," she said happily, "I feel so pretty every time I think about it," she said and giggled very girlishly.  
  
"You are pretty Kitty," Beast Boy said frankly, "you've always been," he said grateful that his disguise hid the fact that he was now blushing.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty responded.  
  
"Have you finished your shake?" Beast Boy asked and Kitty took one more slurp then nodded, "good let's go," he said and as they walked away he took the empty shake cups and threw them into the trash.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the T- tower)  
  
"WHAT!" Robin yelled angrily at Cyborg, "you mean to TELL ME that after Beast Boy comes home; very like CRYING HIS EYES OUT, you RUN HIM from the HOUSE!" he cried furiously at Cyborg who was too shocked at Robin's anger to talk.  
  
"Robin," Raven said in monotone, "we need to stay calm," she told him and gave him a dirty look when he turned his angry glare on her, "Cyborg just said that he might have had something to do with Beast Boy leaving," she said simply, "not that he definitely did something to make Beast Boy pack away stuff and leave the T- tower," she said and then turned to Cyborg who was uncomfortably twirling his thumbs.  
  
"Well actually Raven I truly believe that I was definitely the cause of Beast Boy leaving," Cyborg told her honestly, "we had a disagreement about that girl he was with on the couch," he explained and everyone else's eyes bulged out their sockets.  
  
"Excuse me," Starfire said carefully, "even though I'm unfamiliar with earth customs isn't there supposed to be some form of preparations to be made before such an event takes place?" she asked, "like a proposal to the female and arrangements for some form of official binding of the union?" she continued and then she gasped, "Beast Boy wouldn't have participated in the earth custom of marriage without telling us would he?" she asked worriedly and everyone else's eyes suddenly sunk inside their sockets.  
  
"Beast Boy can't commit to not telling lame jokes," Raven said simply, "there is no way he can commit himself to something as important as marriage."  
  
"He's under age anyway," Robin said dismissively  
  
"I don't think those were the right answers you guys," Cyborg said frankly as he saw Starfire's eyes start to darken.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Beast Boy did such a thing with a female without a legal union?" Starfire asked her voiced shaking with rage, "this is a travesty!" she cried angrily, "such things on my planet demands execution of the laws of permanent exile!" she cried as she shook all over, "how could he?" she asked herself, "why would..." she continued but stopped, "who was she Cyborg?"  
  
"How do you know that I know her name?" Cyborg asked nervously, "I never said that I knew her," he said as his eyes fleeted over to the stairs.  
  
"You know her?" Robin asked in surprise, "how, where, when?" he asked.  
  
"It was Kitty," Cyborg confessed and the room fell into dead silence.  
  
"Kitty," Raven said and Cyborg nodded, "Killer Moth's Kitty?" she asked and he nodded again, "I don't believe this," she said and shook her head, "what was she wearing some go-go dancing clothes or something?" she demanded, "not that Beast Boy exactly runs around with scantily clad women or anything," she said, "besides she seems more the type for elegant gowns and suits," she added her voice not hiding her personal distaste for the girl.  
  
"She definitely wasn't wearing anything near to a suit," Cyborg muttered, "not unless you want to talk about a two-piece missing a very important piece, he said, "she was wearing only Beast Boy's Pajama top," he told the others, "I sent down the camera that's in my arm downstairs just as Beast Boy and Kitty were exiting the house," he told them, "the top barely did a good job of covering her bottom," he said honestly with a shake of the head.  
  
"Robin," Raven said suddenly, "last night when I alerted Beast Boy about the situation on the bridge he didn't have on his shirt," she said pointedly, "he was in a real hurry to keep me from entering the living room," she continued, "now I know why," she said coldly.  
  
"Now hold up guys," Cyborg said seriously, "I know Beast Boy," he said, "and I really don't think that he'd go into such a situation," he told them, "at least not for now," he added.  
  
"That Kitty girl must've something to do with it," Robin hissed, "she must've come strutting to the tower looking all pretty and self righteous and seduc..."  
  
"I don't think that she was in much a position to seduce anyone," Cyborg said frankly, "she looked pretty beat up when I checked everything on my camera," he told them, "I only wished that I could've apologized to him before he left," he said, "I'm really sorry about calling her names after seeing her in such bad condition," he continued, "she makes Starfire's swellings look like a couple speckles of acne," he added and the others realized the seriousness of the matter.  
  
"We have to find him," Robin said firmly and the others nodded, "we'll find out Kitty's part in this later," he said, "right now Beast Boy's safety is our TOP priority."  
  
"That might not be the right way to do this," Cyborg spoke up, "she looked pretty banged up Robin," he said, "Beast Boy might be trying to protect HER from something."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Raven said suddenly, "right now I think that we should find the two of them," she said firmly, "and I also think that we should take a look at what Cyborg recorded," she added.  
  
"I agree," Starfire chided in, "we can also find out why my new unopened package of undergarments is missing," she said simply and everyone looked at her bewildered, "it was on table of night (night table) yesterday but when I checked it when we just returned from the place of healing (hospital), it wasn't there and in it place was earth's exchange for materialistic and other necessary items," she said.  
  
"You mean money, right?" Cyborg asked tentatively and Starfire nodded, "hey if he took something for that girl from your room, then..." he continued but stopped and every one turned to look at Raven.  
  
"He wouldn't," Raven said in monotone, "he shouldn't," she said in disbelief, "he wouldn't dare," she said with a threatening tone, "I'll be right back," she said and hurried up the stairs to her room.  
  
"1,2,3,4," Robin started to count slowly.  
  
"5,6,7,8," Cyborg continued.  
  
All three of then looked up the stairs, but were only greeted by silence. Then the two male teens turned to Starfire, who looked at them curiously.  
  
"9?" Starfire asked looking rather confused.  
  
"That neanderthalic (yes she made up a new word. Now shut up and keep reading) green bastard!" Raven cried furiously, "he gave that useless blonde one of my cloaks!" she cried incredulously from her bedroom.  
  
"We better find Beast Boy before Raven personally goes assassin and kills him," Cyborg said automatically just as he heard the fifth explosion in her room, "we want to find Beast Boy, not a dead changeling," he stated and the other two nodded.  
  
"I heard THAT!" Raven cried angrily and three more explosions followed, causing the others downstairs to cringe.

* * *

(Same night at a cabin in the woods)  
  
"It's cool that you decided to stay with us," Lightning said excitedly as he and Kitty sat together in front of a fire eating marshmallows, "not that I know YOU, but I definitely know Beast Boy and he's cool," he continued, "he told me that you were attacked by some bad guys," he said and Kitty tried to smile it off but failed, "I'm just happy that you got out okay," he added.  
  
"Except that compared to my former self I could crack a mirror," Kitty responded bitterly as she looked at her now visible bruises since Beast Boy convinced her to remove the cloak guaranteeing her it would be okay since she was among friends.  
  
"Better than to look your former self and be in a casket," Lightning responded seriously, "I can't say that I've ever been in your shoes but it's better to be alive than to have your attackers leave you dead," he said reassuringly, "I just hope you realize how lucky you are to have someone like Beast Boy to protect you," he said frankly, "I don't know what I'd do if I were all alone without Thunder," he said softly.  
  
"Guess I'm really luck then," Kitty whispered, "I'm really glad that I don't have to be walking around aimlessly alone," she said honestly "especially not with those crazy hybrids still around," she said as she rested down the rest of her marshmallows and folded her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of it.  
  
"We'll protect you from then," Thunder said suddenly and Kitty squeaked, "Beast Boy's asleep inside," he told them and sat on the opposite side of Kitty, "I couldn't help but overhear your plight about some hybrids as I came towards the fire," he said and Kitty gave him a dirty look, "it wouldn't be the same hybrids that Beast Boy told me about?" he asked her.  
  
"Did he tell you?" Kitty asked coldly as she stared straight into the fire.  
  
"Lucky Guess," Lightning responded for Thunder, "he can pick up on stuff," he explained simply, "definitely not my department."  
  
"We have our similarities and differences brother," Thunder responded, "I'm just glad that we get the company of Beast Boy and his Kitty friend for a while," he said happily, "we've found few people who understand our mischievous side," he said slyly, "none like Beast Boy though," he added truthfully.  
  
"I've done my own share of mischief," Kitty said simply, "it pays to be prepared to pay the consequences," she concluded.  
  
"If you get caught," Lightning added brightly.  
  
"True," Kitty responded in agreement, "do you have any water?" she asked suddenly and Thunder handed her his water canister, "thanks," she said quickly and drank it off.  
  
"I think it's time for a little nap," Lightning said with long stretch and a yawn, "it's nearly midnight you know," he told them, "goodnight," he said and headed into the cabin.  
  
"Goodnight," Kitty and Thunder responded in unison.  
  
"You usually stay up this late?" Kitty asked Thunder sleepily.  
  
"Later," Thunder responded simply, "you sound tired," he said and Kitty nodded, "you can rest on my shoulder if you're not ready to go inside the cabin," he suggested when Kitty yawned for the third time.  
  
"Can I rest in your lap," Kitty asked groggily and Thunder raised an eyebrow, "I'm not trying to be being forward or anything," she added in panic.  
  
"I know that," Thunder responded, "it's just that people usually avoid close physical contact with my brother and I once they know about our powers," he explained and Kitty picked up a level of sad disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm certain that you wouldn't purposely hurt me with your powers," Kitty stated as she settled herself in his lap, "I trust you," she said firmly, "goodnight," she added and was soon heard softly snoring.  
  
"Goodnight," Thunder responded softly with a smile as he moved away a strand of blonde hair from her innocent sleeping face, "I sometimes fear the type of people we've got in this world," he said to himself as he now looked up into the starry sky, "to do something as horrible as attack an innocent defenseless teen girl," he added and shook his head slightly.  
  
Chapter 1 Completed  
  
Reggae: Swarm will reappear in chapter 2 and other events will start to unfold. Do I need to tell you that things will get worse? From Raven's response alone to having one cloak taken, I really don't think I need to say more. Five reviews before I continue-I've already started chapter 2. Review everyone. Sorry about the wait, but there's no internet at my house (from Friday June 18th 2004) and my father's too much of a CHEAPSKATE to get the computer checked (this time must be the 100th time the computer and internet ha gone wrong since May 2004- I'm not overestimating by much, believe me) and without the net I can't upload as you all know. Goodbye! 


	3. Chapter 2: TROUBLE

Protecting Kitty

Chapter2- T-R-O-U-B-L-E

(Two Days Later at the T- Tower)

"No one's seen Beast Boy," Raven said emotionlessly, "or they just wont tell us," she added as she sat beside Cyborg who was staring at the video game controllers almost longingly, "you can play a game by yourself you know," she told him.

"Wont be the same," Cyborg responded simply, "that hair salon guy knows something," he said suddenly, "but he'll never tell us anything," he said in defeat, "being one of Beast Boy's closest friend and all," he said with a sigh.

"You got that right," Robin snapped as he entered the tower, "Starfire and I both got officially banned from his salon," he growled and stormed up the stairs.

"He was very unhappy with our questions," Starfire explained, "then Robin asked him about his alien permit and Trey took it as a threat," she continued, "he called Robin some inappropriately rude names and demanded that we leave his store and never come back," she said sadly, "he said if we returned he'd call the law enforcers and get an order of restrainment (restraining order)," she added and floated over to stand beside the couch that Raven and Cyborg were currently sitting in.

"WAIT!" Robin cried suddenly as he ran down the stairs, "who do we know that would hide Beast Boy without telling us?" he asked the others as he approached them.

"That would be the most unkind, unfriendly, uncivilized, selfish, mischievous,…" Starfire started to list angrily.

"Lightning and Thunder!" Raven, Cyborg and Robin cried in unison interrupting Starfire's tirade.

"But where are they?" Cyborg asked, "Beast Boy was the only one who really kept in contact with them," he pointed out, "the rest of us didn't exactly keep any form of contact with them," he added frankly.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a voice said suddenly from the doorway, "long time no see," the voice said hoarsely as the Titans headed to the front door to see who it was.

"You really ought to lock your doors," Jinxx said to them with a laugh as she sat in a wheelchair, "I know why Kitty was at your Tower that night," she said suddenly, "Terra dropped her off," she told them.

"Why?" Robin demanded and Jinxx looked away and sighed.

"It may shock you but Terra was secretly working for Slade," Jinxx revealed and everyone else but Raven gasped, "I contacted her after I realized Kitty had been attacked," she told them, "Gizmo confronted her attackers first while I was telling Terra," she continued, "I'm also distraught about Terra's death," she added solemnly.

"I already was suspicious about that after my telepathy picked up an image soon after she returned," Raven stated, "but I must confess that actually hearing you say it is still a hard blow," she said honestly, "but why the Tower?" she asked.

"That was Terra's choice," Jinxx told them, "plus we really didn't have much time to protest," she added.

"We are hero's, yes?" Starfire asked suddenly and Robin nodded, "maybe Terra thought that our home would be safe from these villains," she suggested, "but I must say I'm unhappy to hear that Terra worked for bad man Slade," she added frankly.

"I'm not totally shocked," Robin said honestly, "but I'm still really disappointed," he said, "but your suggestion is possibly the answer Starfire," he added and Starfire beamed.

"Well I hope that she at least really liked us," Cyborg spoke up solemnly, "even if her allegiance wouldn't have fully been to the Titans," she

"Believe me Cyborg she did," Jinxx assured him, "if it weren't for Slade I'm certain that she'd be with you guys fully and truly," she stated, "especially Beast Boy."

"Did she have a crush on Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Believe me she did," Jinxx revealed, "she definitely had feelings for him," she said, "but she always feared that if she told him and he found out about her working for Slade," she started to explain, "that he would immediately reject her and never want any form of contact with her again," she concluded, "it's so sad that she never got a chance to tell him how she felt before she died," she added softly.

"Like you and Gizmo?" Cyborg asked suddenly but seriously.

The other Titans turned to stare at Cyborg in surprise. But Cyborg's face showed that he was serious.

"No," Jinxx responded in an airy whisper, "he told me how he felt before he died," she said, "just as he was attached the device to me he told me everything," she revealed, "then he kissed and left to continue fighting," she said then soon started to cry.

"I'm very sorry about your loss," Cyborg said to her, "Gizmo might not have been my friend," he admitted, "but no one deserves to die like that," he said firmly as he gently rubbed Jinxx's shoulders.

"Anyway," Jinxx continued after regaining some composure, "I know where Lightning and Thunder are currently residing," she said and the others gasped, "Slade had decided to keep an eye on them so he kept us informed on their every location they went to live," she revealed, "I can give the location to you now if you want," she said and they all nodded.

"The sooner we find them, the better," Robin responded and the other Titans immediately agreed.

* * *

(One hour Later at an abandoned area with old ram shackled houses)

"What do you mean she's still alive!" Swarm demanded furiously as the members of his gang cringed, "well," he said formally, "that will be rectified," he said with an evil grin, "I think it's time we paid these Thunder and Lightning characters a visit," he said and his followers agreed enthusiastically and immediately.

Chapter 2 Completed.

Reggae: I will update when I can. Review.


	4. Chapter 3: RUN!

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 3: RUN!

(Following Evening at Lightning and Thunder's cabin in the woods)

"Carrying firewood," Kitty said simply as she helped Lightning carry more firewood into the cabin, "I never would've thought in a million years that I'd be doing something like this," she added with a laugh and Lightning chuckled.

"You wont have to think about it much longer 'princess,'" a voice said suddenly and Kitty gasped as she dropped her share of fire wood, "you will die for causing the death of my twin sister (red headed snake girl from Prologue)," she snarled, "we'll make sure of it," she hissed and a girl with butterfly wings stepped into view and the rest of the gang also came within eye shot.

"Well, well, well," Swarm said from near the butterfly girl, "if it isn't Kitty," he said with a grin and Kitty held unto Lightning fearfully, "just give her to me Lightning," he ordered, "I'll take this spoilt rotten burden off your hands," he said his gesturing for Kitty to come to him.

"She's no burden here," Lightning said firmly, "why don't you just leave her alone Swarm," he said seriously, "she can't harm you," he added.

"You know him?" Kitty whispered.

"Thunder does actually," Lightning whispered back, "but trust me," he continued, "he (Swarm) aint our friend," he hissed.

"Whispering is bad manners," a boy with the head and wings of a Robin said, "are you going to give us the girl?" he demanded.

"Why do you want her?" Lightning asked.

"Don't try and stall," Swarm said with a laugh, "it's not going to work," he told them and took a step closer.

"I asked you a question," Lightning responded.

"We have unfinished business," Swarm stated.

"I have no business with the likes of you!" Kitty shrieked, "you monster!"

"What did you do to her?" Lightning asked darkly, "and what is it you plan to do?"

"We had a little fun with the blonde brat," Swarm said simply, "bet Red agrees," he added and the Robin headed one laughed and nodded his head, "and we're here to finish her off," he told Lightning.

"No way," Lightning said and held Kitty to his chest, "you're not doing anything to her."

"I can lock your powers within you in seconds boy," the butterfly girl said simply, "don't think that you can fight us," she said to him.

"But we can," Robin said darkly and everyone turned in the direction of the voice, "Raven now!" he cried and suddenly hundreds of large pieces of firewood flew from every direction; covered in a black aura, hit the butterfly girl very hard knocking her out.

"Beauty!" Red cried and he ran to the butterfly girl forgetting that he could've flown with his wings instead of using his human legs.

"Titans attack!" Robin cried and from different directions around the cabin all the other Titans appeared (except for Beast Boy), "Raven, get that Bee Guy!" he cried pointing at Swarm as he rode his Bike into the middle of the hybrids scattering most of the hybrids.

"It's Swarm you pathetic human!" Swarm spat angrily in offense, "at least have the courtesy to get my name," he snapped.

"Like your courtesy that killed Fang?" Raven demanded as she walked slowly but determined towards him, "you're nothing but a monster and murderer," she said.

"Think your magic can beat me little girl?" Swarm asked with a chuckle and a grin.

"I'm not exactly planning on being beaten by a teenager with Bee-like eyes and Wings," Raven said frankly, "I might actually be embarrassed," she stated and Swarm's face contorted in anger.

"How dare you mock me you unworthy life form!" Swarm exploded, "what kind of human has purple skin anyway?" he demanded.

"Maybe because I'm not human," Raven responded darkly.

"Well I guess this will show how good your 'non-human' qualities are," Swarm stated, "well," he said to her, "chant your little spell," he said with the wave of his hand, "I promise not to attack before you're ready," he teased and laughed at his own joke.

Raven didn't respond. Instead she chanted her spell and used the black aura to slam Swarm into a large tree. But when the dust cleared she realized that he flew back into the air uninjured.

"Endurance training," Swarm told her, "I'm not going to be taken down by a few slams into some dumb tree," he hissed, "you BETTER have a much BETTER idea."

Suddenly there was a slamming of a door heard and Swarm realized that Lightning and Kitty had run inside of the cabin.

"Get them!" Swarm cried but was infuriated to see that the rest of his gang was occupied with the other members of Teen Titans.

"Guess your gang is busy," Raven observed, "I hope fighting me alone wont be an inconvenience," she added sarcastically.

"Har, Har," Swarm responded, "let's get this over with!" he shouted angrily and dived straight for her.

Raven barely dodged a punch in the face but got a kick to her side.

While everyone continued fighting, Beast Boy and Thunder returned and stopped in shock at what they saw. But Thunder noticed Kitty peek out through a window and disappear.

"Kitty's in the cabin," Thunder whispered to a dumfounded Beast Boy, "go to her," he instructed, "NOW," he ordered softly and Beast Boy nodded and turned into a sparrow and flew to the chimney to enter the cabin through the fire place.

But Swarm saw the green bird and remembered a member of the Titans being a changeling. He left Raven and flew straight for Beast Boy. But he got hit by one of Starfire's star bolts and had his (Swarm's) attention diverted. Beast Boy flew into the chimney and disappeared.

* * *

(Meanwhile inside the Cabin)

Beast Boy landed in the Cabin with a loud thud and spreading of soot as he returned to his original form.

"Beast Boy!" Kitty cried happily and ran to hug him, "Lightning says we can leave through the back door!"

"But…" Beast Boy started to say as he now looked at Lightning.

"We can always meet another time," Lightning assured Beast Boy, "hopefully our next visit isn't so short," he added and laughed.

Beast Boy smiled then took Kitty's hand.

"Bye Lightning," Beast Boy said as he took the bags that were already packed with supplies from Kitty, "tell Thunder and the others bye for me," he said and Lightning nodded.

"Bye," Kitty said sadly.

"Bye you two," Lightning said with a smile, "now hurry out the back door and try your best to run where there's as much vegetation and foliage as possible," he instructed and they both nodded.

"Good Bye," Beast Boy said and both him and Kitty exited he back door and closed it behind them.

Lightning chuckled to himself and went to peek through the front window. Heavy fighting was still ensuing between both sides. But Lightning knew that if he went to help that he'd risk the hybrids discovering that Beat Boy and Kitty had escaped. He went to sit in a rickety wooden chair and waited.

All I can do is wait. After all, I just gave Beast Boy and Kitty basic instructions. I'm not a strategist! I just pretty much told them to hide, to lay low and to run. (Lightning's thoughts)

Chapter 3 Completed.

Reggae: I updated yet again. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Slade’s Debut and another Tit...

Protecting Kitty

Blonde Shadowcat: Finally! I was wondering when someone was going to notice WHY I wrote this story the way **I **wrote it. I felt that this story was going to be unique and place Kitty in a different light and bring about a good unconventional pairing as well as a well-written story. Thank you for being the first to notice it. I'm so glad! You even made me want to update more than ever! Thanks! And I hope that you continue to review my story. You've already proven yourself to be very insightful so far. Thank you.

Songs in _Italics_.

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. The song 'How Did You Know' by Kylie Minogue has been removed and replaced by a song of my creation.

I Own: The song in this chapter, my Ocs and the plot of this story.

Chapter 4: Slade's Debut and another Titan is taken down.

(Four hours later in the woods)

"At least we found shelter," Beast Boy said softly as they entered a small cave soaked to the bone, "less than an hour trekking through a forest and rain has to come falling down," he muttered angrily as he flung himself on a bumpy surface that didn't look sharp enough to cut his butt, "just my luck," he said with a huff.

"At least we found shelter," Kitty said trying to look on the bright side, "and we can change into dry clothes," she added.

"You change first," Beast Boy muttered as he was still angry, "I'll wait," he told her and flung the bags in her direction without really looking at her, "let me know when you're done," he added not seeing that Kitty barely dodged the oncoming bags which nearly hit her.

"Someone's getting a little less merry," Kitty muttered sarcastically under her breath as she picked up a bag which contained clothes and started to sift through it, "this will work," she said picking out a T-shirt, "and this," she said taking out another piece of clothing, "bright orange blanket with a blue T-shirt, not if I was dying!" she cried and threw aside the blanket in disgust, "these will do," she said after finding everything she needed and actually wanted to wear, "I'm dressed," she said moments later after changing out of her wet clothes and now wore dry ones and had a thick baby blue blanket thrown over her shoulders covering everywhere but her head and feet, "you can change now."

"Why did those hybrids harm you?" Beast Boy asked suddenly; not turning around and Kitty gasped, "what did you do?" he asked and Kitty's lips started to tremble.

"I…I…I…," Kitty stuttered, "I dated Fang," she finished and looked down at her feet as tears flowed freely from her downcast eyes.

"THAT'S **WHY **THEY **RAPED **YOU?" Beast Boy demanded angrily and Kitty looked up to see that he had turned to face her and his eyes were full of unfathomable rage, "BECAUSE YOU **DATED FANG!**" he shouted as he rose to feet with clenched fists and bared teeth, "why?" he asked in a softer but even angrier voice which came out as more of a snarl.

"Because they only allow their members to date and to have romantic relationships with other hybrids," Kitty said sadly, "they don't allow…mixing," she explained.

"And what does that have to do with raping you?" Beast Boy asked seriously and Kitty gripped her blanket even tighter, "sorry for saying the word," he apologized, "but…"

"No," Kitty said firmly interrupting him, "don't be sorry about saying it," she said softly, "I have to accept it," she said her voice breaking, "I have to accept what those hybrid monsters did to me," she said frankly.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you," Beast Boy whispered as he came to stand beside her, "I wish that we lived in a world where people would just stop looking at our differences and live together," he continued and rested his hand on her shoulder, "did I just get philosophical?" he asked himself suddenly in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Kitty said and after looking around them apprehensively, leaned closer and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, "you did."

Beast Boy stood silent for a moment. His eyes wide and mouth half open.

_Head in the clouds, I'm walking on air_

"Did you just kiss me?" Beast Boy asked airily, "Did you just kiss me Kitty," he asked softly.

_My head is spinning, I must be daydreaming_

_when I saw you your light shinned upon me_

_Is it possible for such luck to happen to me?_

"You've been there for me," Kitty responded in a shaky voice, "but that's not the reason that I kissed you," she told him, "you make me smile, you make me laugh," she listed, "but that's not why I kissed you either," she told him again, "you've awakened something in me," she said, "something I thought I'd only feel for Fang," she said and Beast Boy looked at her incredulously, "but this feeling is different," she said softly, "it's not the same feelings that I had for Fang," she said, "but they're the feelings that I'd have for someone who I want to be more than a friend with," she said to him, "someone who I love," she concluded.

_Turned inside out; I love how you make my heart feel_

_I'm falling baby_

_Falling for you_

"And someone who loves me too," she added and Beast Boy looked at her closely to see if she was serious.

Kitty looked down for a few seconds then looked up at him smiling and giggling.

_how did you know?_

_What I felt for you?_

_The love I felt so _

_Deep inside me_

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked in a small surprised voice, "how…" he started to say but stooped and looked down still in shock.

_I'm spellbound by you,_

_I love you_

"You're so wonderful Beast Boy," Kitty said suddenly with a smile, "and I just kinda guessed that you'd like me as well," she admitted, "I feel like I'm on cloud nine when I'm with you," she continued, "I sometimes wonder if I'm dreaming and I'm really dead and lying in some ditch somewhere," she said her voice losing some of it's happy tone, "but if it is," she said softly and reached out to touch Beast Boy's face, "then it's good to be dead," she added and leaned forward to kiss him.

_Come on and kiss me_

"I love you too," Beast Boy whispered and leaned forward to kiss her.

_I have to wonder_

_how did you know _

_how did you guess?_

_If you want a kiss_

_The answer is 'yes'._

Their lips touched and Beast Boy stepped even closer to embrace her in his arms as their kiss deepened. Beast Boy was still in his rain soaked clothes and felt as cold as a freezer but Kitty didn't notice and they currently felt warmer than the scorching hot weather of the Sahara Desert.

"So, you two are love birds," a voice said suddenly and both Beast Boy and Kitty screamed as Beast Boy jumped into Kitty's arms. Then Beast Boy blushed and quickly got out of them.

"Who's there?" Kitty asked in a shaky voice looking around the dark cave.

"If you're here to harm Kitty like you did Terra…" Beast Boy started to say threateningly.

"Relax," the voice said again and stepped into Beast Boy and Kitty's sight, "I'm not here to harm anyone," he added.

"Slade?" Kitty asked.

"Slade!" Beast Boy shrieked, "what the hell are you doing here!" he cried, "spying on us you horrible weird freak!" he shouted.

"Watch your manners changeling," Slade said in a firm 'don't upset me boy' type of voice, "I'm here for Kitty."

"You're not taking here!" Beast Boy cried fiercely and hid Kitty behind his back, "I can take you!" he added and Slade rolled his good eye.

"He's not here to kidnap me," Kitty spoke up and Beast Boy looked at her incredulously, "Slade is my guardian," she revealed.

"What!" Beast Boy screamed, "that MONSTER is your guardian!" he shouted pointing at Slade.

"I'm warning you boy," Slade hissed, "watch your manners," he told Beast Boy.

"Where are you taking her?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Somewhere safe," Slade responded, "I'll even give you a contact number," he offered, "but only if you don't tell any of **your **friends," he added.

"How do I know that you won't just take Kitty away," Beast Boy demanded, "how do I know if I'll ever see her again?" he asked in a slightly scared voice.

"Because I won't let him keep us apart," Kitty said boldly, "and if Slade says otherwise," she said firmly, "I will kick him," she declared.

"Will that be in my shin or in my good eye?" Slade asked sarcastically and Kitty's face reddened, "I've kept my promises to you before Kitty," he reminded her, "and I promise that I won't keep you two apart," he promised, "at least not permanently," he stated and Beast Boy growled, "I'm hiding her from those hybrids genius," he added in annoyance.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "so I guess Kitty and I should say goodbye," he said sadly, "I'll miss you Kitty," he said turning his attention to her.

"I'll miss you too," Kitty said tearfully and quickly leaned forward and kissed Beast Boy lightly on the lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Beast Boy said almost hoarsely and they parted, "Good Bye Kitty."

"Bye," Kitty said and walked up to Slade.

"Here," Slade said coldly and flung a cell phone at Beast Boy, "there's a number to contact us on it and Kitty and I can most conveniently contact you," he said formally, "and Beast Boy," he said, "your team needs you," he added.

"Of course they need me we're a …" Beast Boy started to tell Slade.

"Raven's been kidnapped by their leader Swarm," Slade revealed to a shocked Kitty and a horrified Beast Boy, "I don't like the Teen Titans," he stated, "but I hate those hybrid freaks even more," he admitted.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy asked and Slade nodded, "when will these hybrid things leave people alone!" he shouted angrily.

"Never," Kitty said angrily, "they're all a bunch of hyped up ass wholes," she told Beast Boy, "especially Swarm."

"Who the fuck is that!" Beast Boy shrieked in annoyed anger.

"Their leader," Slade explained, "and he's not scared of committing murder either," he told Beast Boy, "Cinderblock will be following me back to my secret base," he stated, "Mammoth will help you find a way out of the forest," he said and Cinderblock came in and pointed at the bags in the cave.

"The two large red traveling bags, the black one beside it and the purple one over there are Kitty's," Beast Boy explained and even Slade raised an eyebrow at the amount of stuff that belonged to Kitty alone.

"What can I say," Kitty said as she blushed, "I'm used to working out credit cards," she added with a grin.

Slade chuckled and patted her on the head as Cinderblock got Kitty's bags.

"Goodbye," Slade said simply and walked out with Kitty; who turned and waved wildly at Beast Boy, after Cinderblock passed with all of Kitty's stuff.

Beast Boy waved until Kitty and Slade were out of sight.

Beast Boy then sighed. He could only hope that Slade would keep his promise.

"Hey," Mammoth said suddenly as he entered the cave and Beast Boy yelped and jumped several feet in the air, "you want to get back to your Tower or what?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Is sneaking up on people a favourite pastime for you people?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well wearing wet clothes isn't one of mine," Mammoth threw back and Beast Boy realized that he hadn't changed his clothes, "I can wait outside if you want," he said in a teasing tone and Beast Boy blushed heavily.

"Ummm Thanks," Beast Boy responded and Mammoth went to wait outside as Beast Boy took the one large black traveling bag; crowded nearly to bursting with his things, and took out the best set of clothes to wear for his trek home.

* * *

(Following Day at Noon at an undisclosed location)

Raven sat on the floor of a small white room (not much larger than a small broom closet) with Red standing by the door guarding her. Beauty had locked in her powers MUCH more successfully this time and she couldn't perform a spell no matter how much she tried. Plus she couldn't fight them off with physical attacks to escape. She had tried that more than once and had a few bruises; including a black eye and a swollen lip from Red, to prove it.

"Do you guys get off on beating up women?" Raven asked Red frankly who closed his eyes and grinned.

"We didn't just beat Kitty up you know," Red said then opened his eyes as his grin widened, "we also had some fun by getting a… little something else from her," he added and playfully took one step towards Raven as he hitched up his pants.

Raven's eyes widened and she moved back as far as she could. Red laughed.

"Like I'd want anything from a worthless thing like you," Red snarled just as Swarm entered.

"Is there **a **problem?" Swarm asked pointedly.

"Your **_Red_** friend here seems to like intimidating women by hitching up his pants," Raven spoke and Swarm gave him a suspicious look, "but I guess that's just a rapist talent," she added snidely.

Suddenly Red ran out of the room covering his face and Swarm's fist was where Red's face had been moments before.

Swarm soon regained his composure.

"Hump," Swarm said with closed eyes and a wry grin, "if I knew you were so fine," he continued and Raven's eyes widened in disbelief, "I wouldn't have assumed that my male hybrids would all see you as nothing more than non hybrid trash," he stated, "no matter," he said and opened his eyes, "you'll now be under my or Beauty's constant watch," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "don't worry," he said noticing Raven's frightened face despite the cape, "I only raped Kitty as a one time rage thing," he assured her, "it won't happen again," he added and Raven noticed Swarm's face slightly contort.

"So I'll be in here with you now?" Raven asked and Swarm laughed.

"Here!" Swarm cried between laughter, "this is where **you** stay when guarded by my members," he said, "not when you're under the watch of a leader like **me**," he said as he pulled her out the door with him, "I don't know about **you **Miss Raven," he said heartily, "but I need my space," he added and led her to stay with him in a **MUCH** more spacious room.

Chapter 4 Completed

Reggae: Well this chapter is over. Bet you thought that Slade would've popped up closer to the beginning of the chapter. Ha! Ha! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter as well as Beast Boy's and Kitty's little romantic moment and Swarm's behaviour around Raven. Thank You.


	6. Chapter 5: The Prodigal Titan Returns

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 5: The Prodigal Titan Returns

(Following Day at the T- Tower at 4 a.m.)

There was an urgent knock at the door and Robin went to answer it since none of the Titans were able to sleep with thoughts of their comrade Raven being in the hybrid's evil clutches.

"Hey," Beast Boy said nervously as soon as Robin opened the door.

Robin simply stood there silent for a moment. Then he stepped aside and motioned for Beast Boy to come in.

Beast Boy carefully entered the Tower and looked around. Even though he was gone for a short time, he felt like he had been gone for ages. The Tower still looked the same but Beast Boy couldn't help looking around in awe as he was still condensing into his head that he was really home.

"Hey is that Raven!" Cyborg shouted and in seconds both Cyborg and Starfire rushed into the main room.

"Raven you have return…!" Starfire started to declare happily but stopped upon seeing Beast Boy, "oh," she said sadly, "it is you who has returned," she said with open disappointment.

"Did I miss something?" Beast Boy finally spoke, "and what's up with Raven?" he asked in confusion.

"Raven's been kidnapped," Robin revealed to Beast Boy.

"What!" Beast Boy shouted, "by who?"

"Who do you think?" Cyborg asked coldly.

"Oh no," Beast Boy said slowly, "but those crazy hybrids might kill her!" he shouted.

"We've all worried about that possibility," Robin said seriously, "but what also worries me is your relationship with Kitty," he added.

"Relationship with Ki…?" Beast Boy started to ask but then got the message and his face darkened, "she was in trouble Robin," he said defensively.

"So much trouble you couldn't ask for our help?" Robin asked, "and don't use Cyborg's reaction to seeing Kitty as an excuse," he said immediately, "Cyborg is not all of us," he pointed out.

"But asides from Raven he's the only other one who least hates Kitty's guts," Beast Boy countered, "remember how you had to take her to Prom and how angry Starfire was?" he reminded Robin, "and don't tell me that neither of you are still all burnt up about it," he said, "because I know that you are."

"Is that your excuse?" Robin asked formally.

"It's not an excuse," Beast Boy responded, "it's a fact," he spat.

"So you say," Robin responded.

"Then tell me I'm wrong!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Robin told him.

"That's 'cause I'm right," Beast Boy muttered.

"But I will tell you this," Robin said, "your rash behaviour might've just caused the life of a Titan," he told Beast Boy.

"I never meant for those hybrid's to kidnap Raven," Beast By said softly, "but I wasn't about to let them take Kitty away either," he said firmly.

"So you choose this Kitty over our friend Raven?" Starfire asked him.

"I didn't choose anybody," Beast Boy said as he seethed, "I just helped someone in her time of need," he told Starfire, "she's safe now," he added.

"With who?" Robin asked.

"Someone who can protect her better than I can," Beast Boy said honestly.

"And that someone is?" Cyborg prodded.

"None of your business," Beast Boy responded and started to head for his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin demanded loudly.

Beast Boy stopped and spoke without looking at Robin.

"I'm not begging to stay here," Beast Boy said frankly, "say the word and I'll leave," he told Robin, "but if I leave," he continued, "I will never come back."

Everyone was shocked silent.

"But Beast boy," Starfire soon spoke up desperately, "aren't you our companion of friendship?" she asked him.

"I've never stopped being your friend Starfire," Beast Boy told her, "even if I leave here we'll still be friends," he said, "for always."

"So you'd really leave?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy seriously.

"Just say the word and I'm gone," Beast Boy responded.

"No," Robin said suddenly, "I'll lose no more Titans senselessly," he said formally, "I'll lose no more friends senselessly," he said to everyone else's surprise, "get some sleep Beast Boy," he said, "you'll need it," he added and exited the room.

"Did he just say that I can stay?" Beast Boy asked after nearly two minutes of silence.

"I believe so," Cyborg said.


	7. Chapter 6: Troubling Trials

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 6: Troubling Trials

(Later at Noon at the T- Tower)

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg entered the tower wearily. Two hours earlier they had gotten an alert that the Hive was terrorizing the City. Beast Boy was still a sleep and Robin decided to let the changeling rest. But it turned out to be harder fighting the Hive that had only four members now since Jinx was injured and Gizmo had died (this is now set after more villains joined the Hive which you'd know if you've seen the recent episodes of Teen Titans on Cartoon Network), while Teen Titans had only three since Terra's death, Raven's kidnapping and Beast Boy being left behind to rest. They eventually defeated the Hive but they escaped because the Titans were too beat to go after them.

Suddenly they stopped and sniffed the air. Their eyes widened and they rushed into the kitchen.

The table was adorned with lots of food, nearly half of it meat. Beast Boy sat at one corner of the table eating his vegetarian meal with a clothespin on his nose.

"I'm NEVER doing this again!" Beast Boy declared.

The others cheered and rushed the table. Half an hour later all the food was gone and everyone except Beast Boy had over stuffed stomachs that they patted with content.

"Thanks Beast Boy," Robin said.

"The food was glorious!" Starfire shouted happily.

"Thanks for putting your whole meat issue aside for us man," Cyborg said then burped loudly, "sorry," he apologized.

Everyone except Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"Your Welcome," Beast Boy said sadly.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. The others had noticed Beast Boy's unhappy tone.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I wish I could've helped Raven," Beast Boy said softly.

Everyone else became sombre. In the enjoyment of the meal they had forgotten about their kidnapped comrade.

"We'll get her back," Robin said encouragingly.

"That's **not **what I'm **worried **about," Beast Boy said seriously.

"What do you mean that's **not **what you're **worried **about?" Cyborg demanded loudly.

Robin on the other hand kept quiet as he read Beast Boy's expression.

"Please do the act of verbal expansion for us?" Starfire begged.

"I can't," Beast Boy told her and sighed.

"Do it," Robin said suddenly, "please Beast Boy," he continued, "you're worrying me," he added and that made everyone else's eyes and mouths become **wide **open.

**ME **worrying **Robin**? Does NOT Compute. Does **NOT **Compute. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

"Are we to be the extreme of worried?" Starfire asked worriedly as she looked at everyone else.

Robin meanwhile now had a throbbing vein visible on his temple.

"It's not **that **big a deal," Robin muttered.

Hell **YEAH **it is. (Cyborg's thoughts)

"Okay man we'll quit it," Cyborg decided to say.

"Those hybrids did something really **bad **to Kitty," Beast Boy spoke, "really **bad**."

"Yeah I know now that she was pretty beaten up," Cyborg said and the other two agreed.

"That's not it," Beast Boy said shaking his head.

"What?" Robin asked, "she got caught by rapist?" he asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy looked sadly into Robin's eyes. Then he closed his own and nodded.

"**WHAT**!" the other three Titans screamed.

"They raped Kitty because she **dated **Fang," Beast Boy explained, "they were planning on killing her afterwards," he continued, "they're **sick **monsters," he added angrily.

"Oh God," Robin said and rest a hand on his forehead, "poor Raven."

"Our friend," Starfire said tearfully.

"I'm **real **SORRY guys, I didn't…." Beast Boy started to apologize.

"We **have **to find her," Cyborg said and he rose to his feet, "**now**," he growled.

Everyone else now looked at Cyborg fearfully. He blushed and sat down.

"Okay, Mr. Action," Beast Boy said slowly, "but seriously, HOW do **we **find Raven?" he asked.

"By finding that hybrid gangs' hideout," Robin said, "we need to fist find out everything we **can **about them," he declared, "any criminal records, if they have any form of proper residence, if we can find their parents, friends who're willing to help, where they hang out, anything."

"I'm on it," Cyborg said immediately and left the kitchen.

"Wait for me Cyborg," Robin said, "you two scour the city for any hybrids that you can ask or anyone you think can help," he told Starfire and Beast Boy then left to help out Cyborg.

"Easy enough," Beast Boy said with a sigh, "come Starfire let's go," he said but noticed that Starfire only looked at him tearfully.

"What if…?" Starfire started to ask but stopped.

"We'll **find **her," Beast Boy said firmly, "come on," he said kindly and escorted Starfire out of the Tower with him.

* * *

(2:30 pm at one of Slade's Hideout deep in a corrupt part of Steel City)

"I'm **what**!" Kitty screamed, 'no, no, no, no," she said shaking her head, "no way, you must be wrong."

"The test don't le Kitty," Slade said seriously, "you're pregnant," he told her.

"NO!" Kitty shrieked, "I'm **NOT **having those freak's baby!" she cried.

"Babies," Slade corrected her.

"B...B...B...B...what?" Kitty asked him.

"Babies," Slade repeated, "quintuplets," he added.

"Quintu… WHAT!" Kitty shouted.

"Quintuplets Kitty," Slade said formally, "five babies."

"FIVE!" Kitty cried, "I thought that was four!"

"That's quadruplets," Slade explained.

"I want an abortion," Kitty said immediately.

"You're internal injuries are **TOO **serious," Slade told her, "you have to wait at **least **two and a half months," he said seriously.

"No I don't!" Kitty refused.

"**Yes **you **do**," Slade countered, "unless you want to **die** or have** permanent **organ problems for the **rest **of **your **life," he stated.

"I could **die**?" Kitty asked incredulously, "what kind of **crap **is this?" she demanded shrilly.

"Life," Slade said simply, "unfortunately not a very good one right now," he said, "but it will get better Kitty," he told her.

"My whole life's OVER," Kitty said and broke into tears.

"No it's not," Slade chastised, "you should KNOW better."

"And what **kind **of **guardian **are **you**?" Kitty demanded between sobs, "you're **so **mean!" she cried.

"Oh," Slade said taken a back, "well parenting isn't…come on I'm better than that old geezer villain, aint I?" he asked referring to the next guardian in line of anything detrimental happened to him (Slade).

"I don't know!" Kitty shouted, "he looks nicer when he's young with red hair!"

Slade watched the sobbing teen unsure of what to do.

Logics obviously isn't the main ingredient of parenting. Great, I'm in more trouble than I thought. (Slade's thoughts)

"What do want, credit cards?" Slade spat in annoyance.

"Yes please," Kitty said immediately, all sobbing totally ceased.

Slade slapped his hand over his face.

**WHAT **did **I **get into? (Slade's thoughts)

* * *

(5pm at an undisclosed location)

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Red asked seriously, "we HAVE to kill her."

"**Big **News Einstein," Spawn said sarcastically, "but first we want to lure those Titans and **kill **every last **one**."

"Then we kill her?" Beauty asked formally.

"Yes Beauty," Spawn responded.

"So who is Raven staying with today?" Tomas a member with a praying Mantis for a head and hands asked.

"She's under my watch," Beauty spoke up, "so she's in the yellow cage under my room," she said.

"Good," Red muttered.

"Where does she stay when you watch her Spawn?" Tomas asked.

"Curious little bugger aren't you?" Spawn asked back and Tomas grinned at his best friend, "in my room on a corner with a special ankle bracelet that prevents her from going beyond my room by locking her in a level seven containment field anytime she tries to," he told Tomas, "and shocks her for fifteen minutes," he added.

"Owww," Tomas said and winced while Spawn grinned.

"That's not tough," Beauty spoke up, "I keep her in a cage that makes gives her little room to move and automatically contains her power and pains her because the gravity in there is higher than Earth's regular gravity."

"Boasting?" Spawn asked her.

"You might as well give her a store to walk through," Beauty told Spawn, "you reside here so you created a HUGE room underneath the hideout that runs for MILES," she reminded him, "we can all hold under there leaving lots of space!" she cried, "your room has more stuff in it than some Mansions and runs longer than a good amount of properties," she pointed out, "you expect that purple bitch to feel unhappy there?" she demanded.

"At the rate you're pissing me off I can guess who she gets sick of fastest," Spawn responded and the others gasped while Beauty when red.

"You give her better treatment," Beauty summed up.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't hang her up in your room naked," Spawn said and the others mouths fell open while Beauty's eyes turned to angry slits.

"I'm not interested in her you asswhole," Beauty said to him.

"Then stop being such a bitch," Spawn told her simply.

"You'll see it my way," Beauty muttered.

Spawn looked at her darkly.

"Are you threatening me?" Spawn asked calmly but everyone in the room could sense his anger.

"No," Beauty said softly after a moment of silence.

"You better not be," Spawn told her, "I can kill a member, remember that," he said and rose to his feet and left the room.

"You shouldn't have pissed him off," Tomas told her.

"Shove off," Beauty snapped.

"Don't get angry because Spawn schooled YOU," Tomas countered, "you deserved it, butterfly girl."

Beauty looked at him threateningly.

"You want to fight me To-mas," Beauty teased.

"Anytime Princess," Tomas spat.

"You know that I can beat you," Beauty said.

"But I can HURT you," Tomas countered, "few truly can," he reminded her.

Beauty recalled the deadly slash that he had made across her stomach just before she beat him in one of the matches that Spawn held randomly for mostly his personal amusement, but also to test the strength of his members as well as potential new recruits.

Beauty just glared at him and said nothing else.

* * *

(Meanwhile in a Cage)

Raven sat on the piece of newspaper, which was the only thing in the cage besides her. It was hard sitting up in the cage because of the higher level of gravity in it. But it was much better than trying to stand. Plus she had lied down earlier and was quite sick of it. She had read the piece of newspaper under her more times than she's like to admit. But it was the only thing she had to besides staring into space.

"I can't wait to be under Swarm's watch again," Raven whispered to herself, "I hate the guy but at least I can **move **around, read some poetry and sleep in a **bed**."

* * *

(9pm at an Apartment)

Jinx ran her hand along the glass, which held within it a picture of a smiling Gizmo. She closed her eyes and a few tears escaped.

"I miss you," Jinx whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Jinx quickly wiped the tears off her face and wheeled herself to the door. She opened it to see someone she never expected.

"Hey," Kid Flash said.

"Oh, um, hey," Jinx responded softly, "what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came to see you," Kid Flash told her, "sorry about Gizmo."

"Thank You," Jinx said, "do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Yes," Kid Flash said with a smile and Jinx moved back her wheelchair to let him in, "will you be able to um, walk again?" he asked her after closing the door behind him.

"Not for a while," Jinx responded, "sometimes it hurts just to move," she added.

"You mean you're in pain?" Kid Flash asked in surprise, "where?" he asked urgently.

Jinx's face went red.

"I'm not in any right now," Jinx told him, "and members of the Hive visit from time to time and I go to the hospital five times a week to get checked up," she said.

"Well that's…good," Kid Flash said, "um Jinx."

"Yes?" Jinx asked.

"Did you love him?" Kid Flash asked her suddenly.

Jinx closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes I did," Jinx responded, "is that what you came to ask me?" she asked him with a cold edge to her voice.

"No," Kid Flash told her, "Jinx," he said, "do you love me?" he asked her.

Jinx's eyes widened.

"Oh," Kid Flash said sadly, "I just wanted to…"

"Wait," Jinx said and grabbed his hand, "my heart was smitten by a technological genius," she admitted, "but it was then torn between him and a dashing hero," she continued, "and it was hard to chose between the two," she said, "then one died after practically giving up his life for me," she said tearfully, "it's so unfair Gizmo deserved…." she tried to say but then broke down into tears.

"I'm really sorry," Kid Flash said after being silent for a moment, "I never knew…." he said but stopped, "come here," he said and hugged her as she continued to sob.

Chapter 6 Completed.


	8. Chapter 7: No Where Safe

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 7: No Where Safe

(Following Day at a Top Level Designer Store)

Kitty happily chose clothes while Kid Flash stood watching her from the side. Slade had asked for Jinx to accompany Kitty but Jinx had to go for her check up and suggested Kid Flash. At first Slade was apprehensive but when Jinx explained that Kid Flash would help as long as he was protecting someone and not doing anything criminal. Slade then grudgingly agreed and Jinx then explained everything to Kid Flash who agreed for the sake of protecting Kitty from those horrible hybrids he had heard about who had murdered not only Gizmo but Terra as well.

Now Kitty was excitedly picking out both her usual size clothes and clothes for when she would become heavily pregnant. She even picked out a yellow shirt for Kid Flash to thank him for agreeing to protect her.

Suddenly there were screams from outside and Kid Flash sped out the store one second and was back the next.

"We** have **to **leave **Kitty," Kid Flash said seriously.

"But I **want **more clothes," Kitty whined.

"The hybrids are coming," Kid Flash explained.

Kitty paled and dropped the white dress she held.

"Come on," Kid Flash said and took her hand, "I'll take you somewhere safe," he told her and sped of with Kitty.

Just as they sped out Spawn kicked the main window of the store, shattering it into tiny pieces.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Private Residence)

"I disowned her years ago," Mrs. Wendy Ervin said formally as she drank her tea, "it was **bad **enough having a** freak** for a daughter," she told the Titans sitting in front of her, "I **wasn't **having some disgraceful gang member in **my** house."

"How was she born like she was?" Beast Boy asked keeping down his angered feelings of Mrs. Ervin's thoughts of anything different from a regular human being as being freakish abominations.

"Her father was part hybrid and never told me," Mrs. Ervin said bitterly, "if he weren't so rich and loving I'd leave him," she said darkly.

"But he **looks** like any other human," Robin pointed out.

"Not **all** hybrids have external differences from humans," Mrs. Ervin pointed out, "my husband has not so obvious abilities like super hearing, sensing changes in weather patterns and being able to camouflage with any surrounding," she revealed, "our first child my son Herbert only seemed to have extra strong hearing, eyesight and strength," she told them, "I just thought him extra special, never suspected anything as **freakish** as being quarter hybrid," she said frankly, "then Beauty was born, or should I say Terry Francine Ervin," she added darkly.

"So you and Beauty didn't get along," Cyborg said.

"No," Mrs. Ervin responded, "my entire family was embarrassed and my husband and I nearly divorced because of it," she said, "I tried my best to make her refined but **obviously **she'll **always** be part **animal**," she said in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with being a hybrid," Beast Boy spoke unable to hide his offence towards Mrs. Ervin's prejudice any longer.

"You're the changeling," Mrs. Ervin observed, "you have a wonderful thing called legs and there's a wonderful creation called the door to your left," she told him, "if you have a problem, use them."

"Now wait just a minute!" Cyborg shouted, "you can say what you want about your daughter," he told her, "but don't even **think** about doing the same to Beast Boy," he said angrily.

"Do not put down our friend," Starfire said and you could tell by her glare that she was angry.

"Well I'm not apologizing if that's what you want," Mrs. Ervin told them, "like I said before, there's a **door **to your **left**," she reminded.

"And **trust **me," Robin spoke up, "we **plan **to **use **it."

"Then go," Mrs. Ervin responded.

"Where is Beauty?" Robin asked her.

"I don't know," Mrs. Ervin told him.

"You're lying," Robin accused.

"I know where she might be," Mrs. Ervin revealed, "but that depends," she said slowly.

"Depends on what?" Beast Boy asked.

"On where Kitty is?" Mrs. Ervin responded, "from the rumors it seems that they're after her because she dated Fang."

"I already know that," Beast Boy said and the others agreed since he told them.

"Do you know that she's **unconditionally** marked for death?" Mrs. Ervin asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously in a cracked voice.

"What do you mean by unconditionally?" Robin asked despite knowing the obvious.

"They **won't** stop until she dies," Mrs. Ervin said, "and those who intervene are very likely to be hunted as well," she added.

"Jinx!" Starfire cried, "she's still alive."

"Not for long," Mrs. Ervin said frankly.

"Who is Kitty with Beast Boy?" Robin asked seriously.

"I can't tell you," Beast Boy said after a sigh.

"What!" Robin shouted, "this is **life **or **death** Beast Boy!"

"I know!" Beast Boy shouted back, "wait," he said suddenly, "I can call her!" he remembered and took out his cell phone.

"You could **do** that this WHOLE **time**!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"I forgot, okay," Beast Boy snapped after he had dialed the number and now waited for an answer, "shhh," he told them, "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody."

"Obviously," Robin muttered in annoyance.

"Hello," Slade said formally.

The other three Titans looked at Beast Boy in disbelief while Beast Boy smiled nervously.

"Hello Slade," Beast Boy responded.

"I trust that you're alone," Slade said.

"I trust that you know Kitty's permanently marked for death," Beast Boy countered.

"What?" Slade asked incredulously.

"They're not going to stop hunting her until she's dead," Beast Boy told him, "and Jinx might also be in danger," he added.

"Well that explains the attack made at the hospital and the store," Slade stated.

"Attt….?" Beast Boy started to say but stopped, "is Kitty okay!" he cried.

"Yes, Kid Flash was with her at Jinx's request and escaped out of the store with Kitty just before Spawn and the members with him attacked it," Slade told Beast Boy, "See-More (recent new member of the Hive) accompanied Jinx and used his eye to see through floors of the hospital when he heard screams and noticed hybrids on the bottom floor killing patients and workers as they seem to be looking for Jinx," he said, "needless to say See-More got her out of there and now she's here with me," he concluded.

"And Kitty?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"Kid Flash has her in rural Texas and is waiting for my okay to send her to me," Slade responded.

"Whew," Beast Boy said in relief.

"But Beast Boy," Slade said seriously, "I'm not sure how safe I can keep Kitty now," he revealed.

"What?" Beast Boy shrieked.

"These hybrids are **hardcore **Beast Boy," Slade told him, "I have to move Kitty tonight," he said seriously.

"Where?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd rather not say," Slade responded, "but you can still call and get either me or Kitty."

"Good," Beast Boy said.

"And Beast Boy," Slade said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tell Robin to stop glaring like you stabbed him in the back," Slade said and hung up.

Beast Boy gasped and turned around. By Robin's surprised face he could tell that Robin must've been doing that.

"Um, sorry for not telling you guys," Beast Boy apologized humbly.

"That's okay," Robin said looking around him like he expected Slade to jump out.

"Are you leaving yet?" Mrs. Ervin demanded.

"Yes," Robin said and rose to his feet, "but we'll be in touch," he added.

"Excellent," Mrs. Ervin said sarcastically, "Goodbye," she said dryly.

"Goodbye," Robin responded while Beast Boy and Cyborg simply nodded and walked off.

"Bye," Starfire said coldly and followed Robin out the door.

Mrs. Ervin sat and waited. Afterwards she took out her own cell and made a call.

Chapter 7 Completed.

Reggae: Double Chapter Update. Hope you enjoy it and please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Things get more out of hand

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 8: Things get more out of hand

(3:30pm at an undisclosed location)

Spawn angrily kicked over a sofa that fortunately Red and Tomas jumped out of in time to not be knocked over along with it.

"We have to **end **this," Spawn said angrily, "I will **not **spend months on this," he declared.

"How about we start with that bitch in the cloak and swimsuit?" Beauty suggested.

"Do I look like I give a fuck about killing someone we've already captured?" Spawn demanded, "I'm talking about destroying Kitty Pryde, the Teen Titans, that Jinx bitch and anyone else who's involved or gets in our way."

"Maybe you should give them a choice," Tomas said suddenly.

"A choice?" Red asked.

"Like what?" Swarm asked interested in almost anything Tomas suggests.

"More of an ultimatum actually," Tomas continued, "we get Kitty, Teen Titans, Jinx and anyone else who we want or we kill everyone in Jump City," he told Swarm.

"Are you an idiot?" Beauty spat, "why the **hell **are we going to threaten the lives of an entire city for," she demanded, "not all of those persons we want are heroes who will sacrifice themselves," she pointed out.

"Who **said **he was suggesting that?" Spawn spoke, "am I right to guess that you want to cause discontent in the city making the citizens put force on their teenage heroes to stop us by **any **means necessary?" he asked and Tomas nodded while Beauty scowled, "any means including making them find and give us Kitty and Jinx if we say that by giving us those two girls we'll stop the killings and give Raven more time to live?" he asked and Tomas smiled at Swarm's intuition.

"Let's tell them she'll stay a virgin longer," Red suggested suddenly.

"What?" Swarm demanded incredulously, "we're not fucking that!" he shouted angrily.

"But they don't know that," Tomas countered, "I think Red has a great idea," he said.

"It stinks," Swarm said.

"It will make the Teen Titans desperate," Tomas responded, "and desperation makes you often quite sloppy," he added.

"Hmmm," Swarm said now deep in thought.

"We need to do something now anyway," Beauty said finally warming up to the idea, "one month from now I want this to be a distant memory."

"It will be a part of history," Swarm said simply, "ancient history," he added and grinned evilly.

* * *

(6pm at the T-Tower)

The four Titans entered their home with slumped shoulders and solemn faces. Ninety people were dead. The hybrids killed twenty people in the store that Kitty had been in and fifty-nine in the hospital that Jinx had been in. Everyone else were outside those places but still within the city. It was guessed that these last killings were random and probably done because the hybrids were **pissed **that they had caught **neither **of their targets. Jump City was in a panic and the Teen Titans were squarely in the middle, their position as the city's strongest protectors put to an extremely strenuous test.

They sat at different points of the main room and for a few minutes there was complete silence.

"We **have **to **stop **this," Robin finally spoke and the others turned to look at him, "Kitty, Jinx and anyone else involved has to go into complete hiding."

"But you forget," Cyborg said, "that includes us," he added.

"But we are the city's protectors," Starfire spoke up, "their heroes."

"We can't hide," Beast Boy said, "they'd probably kill even more people just to flush us out."

"I just have a bad feeling," Robin said seriously, "these hybrids are smart," he continued, "and just finding Kitty proves that they have really good informants," he said, "but how…." he started to ask but stopped.

"What?" Cyborg asked after Robin was silent for nearly five minutes.

"What could be around us and no one would suspect it?" Robin asked suddenly.

Suddenly Robin jumped to his feet and started to run around the tower. The other Titans looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he re-entered the room with a face filled with rage.

"Animals," Robin said, "they're using animals to trail us," he told them.

"Come on Robin," Cyborg said, "just because you're a hybrid doesn't automatically give you the ability to communicate with animals," he pointed out.

"But some can," Beast Boy countered, "and if that's so…" he continued but stopped, "Kitty and I in that cottage were sitting ducks!" he cried, "a forest is animal **haven**!" he screamed.

"And I noticed a bee lazing around the kitchen," Robin said darkly.

"I saw a paraying atlantis outside Mrs. Ervin's house as we exited," Starfire put forward.

"You mean praying mantis," Cyborg corrected her, "but that can just be a regular bug Starfire," he told her.

"Or maybe not," Robin spoke, "didn't Mrs. Ervin boast about chemicals used in her garden that kills bugs on the phone while we waited to speak to her?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "Starfire, how many bugs did you see?" he asked her.

"That bug was alone," Starfire responded, "and it…..seemed to be watching me," she added.

"That **does** it!" Robin shouted, "they're consorting with bugs that are partially themselves," he said, "how are we going to top that?" he demanded.

"Simple," Cyborg said, "make our place bug proof and inform anyone else who might be on those hybrid's death list to do the same," he added.

"Like Thunder and Lightning?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Robin said, "they told us that Thunder saved Swarm's life years ago and Swarm wouldn't kill either of them," he revealed to Beast Boy, "he might beat them up but they refuse to leave where they're living and I just told them to let us handle everything and keep themselves safe."

"At least their lives are safe," Beast Boy said after a sigh of relief, "but the rest of the HIVE might be in danger," he pointed out, "See-More **did **save Jinxx," he added.

"And Kid Flash saved Kitty," Robin said.

"But Kid Flash is so **fast**," Cyborg said, "how can they catch him?" he asked.

"With **proper **planning and skills you can catch **anyone** Cyborg," Robin told him, "we should **all **know not to get cocky about our own or anyone else's skills or abilities," he said, "skills and abilities can be beaten."

"I know that man, I was just saying," Cyborg responded, "I just hope they don't find a way to beat Kid Flash for now."

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Beast Boy quickly answered it.

"We have a problem," Slade said immediately.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked fearing the worst.

"Let me talk to Robin," Slade told him.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Beast Boy responded coldly while Robin who over heard glared at the phone as if it were Slade.

"You've already disobeyed me once," Slade said to him, "do it again and you communicating with Kitty is over," he said, "and no, I don't care if she doesn't like it," he added before Beast Boy could protest.

"Let me talk to him," Robin said and reached for the cell.

Beast Boy slowly gave it to him.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded, "why should I be beyond the listening distance of my team mates?" he asked, "I don't think you can give us worse news," he said seriously, "the hybrids have WHAT!" he shouted suddenly, "fine I'll continue our conversation in the kitchen," he said and left the main room.

Robin came back in fifteen minutes later looking murderous.

"They've injured Kid Flash, killed another member of HIVE named Wyked and are demanding for See-More right now in the City Square," Robin revealed to the now horrified remaining Titans, "and they've threatened to rain down hundreds of specially trained killer bees if we even leave our Tower before they're gone," he added.

"Damn it!" Cyborg shouted angrily and hit a nearby table which immediately broke in half, "we should've been ready for this!" he shouted.

"But we were not," Starfire spoke up sadly.

"Is Slade still there?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Robin responded, "I just wished that we could go out there."

"But we can't," Cyborg said, "or a lot of innocent citizens will die."

"But what about the young villain See-More?" Starfire asked, "he deserves the gift of life too," she said softly.

"I know Starfire," Robin said, "let's hope that they don't kill him."

Chapter 8 Completed.


	10. Chapter 9: Something has to be done

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 9: Something has to be done

(7:15pm at the City Square in Jump City)

"Are you serious?" See-More cried incredulously as Swarm grinned at him from the sky, "you'd really rain down killer bees in these people?"

"Only if you don't obey my demands," Swarm said simply, "me and my team have **killed **before," he reminded See-More.

"But my sight?" See-More asked incredulously, "I can't go about the rest of my life as a blind guy!" he cried.

"Well you can go on as a seeing guy that we'd eventually kill anyway," Swarm said frankly, "because we **will **kill you," he emphasised, "or give up your sight, save these people and get off our death list."

"I can't live the rest of my life without my sight man," See-More said desperately and he was openly shaking.

After a moment of tense silence. Swarm spoke again.

"I'll also take off every HIVE member off my death list," Swarm added.

"Everyone?" See-More asked in a squeaky teary voice.

"Everyone," Swarm told him.

"Okay," See-More agreed, "you can have my sight," he said as he started to cry.

"Awesome choice," Swarm said kindly, "chin up," he said, "your choice saved lives," he told See-More, "now follow Tomas and Beauty," he instructed, "they'll deal with the procedure," he said formally.

"Don't worry See-NO-More," Beauty said as she stepped forward, "all we're taking is your sight," she told See-More and rested a hand on his shoulder, "now move," she said firmly and gave him a push forward.

"Just follow me," Tomas instructed and See-More silently obeyed while Beauty walked slowly behind him.

"Well everyone," Swarm said brightly to the nearby crowd, "you will survive today thanks to the kindness of See-More and the obedience of your **dear **heroes," he told them, "and Billy Numerous, you'll soon be able to take your friend See-More home," he said, "and I'm glad that after killing three people you realized that I was serious that I didn't want to hear a **word **from you **unless I **gave **you **permission," he emphasised, "now you can speak," he said simply.

"Will See-More still be alive when I get him back?" Billy Numerous asked in a small voice which was totally different from the strong confident (and defiant) voice that he had earlier.

"I keep my promises," Swarm responded.

* * *

(8pm at the T- Tower)

There was a knock on the door. The four remaining Titans turned quickly in the direction of the sound. No one seemed anxious to answer it.

"I'll answer it," Robin decided and went to the front door.

But when he opened it he saw someone he never expected.

"I'm Tomas," Tomas told him, "See-More and Billy Numerous are waiting for you on the roof," he told a surprised Robin who could only stare at the hybrid in front of him, "and your team has one month to find and stop us or we'll kill Raven," he added.

"Why you!" Robin exploded and readied to attack him.

"Attack me and your friend will suffer," Tomas said coldly.

Robin stopped and calmed down despite giving Tomas a killer glare.

"But there's an easier way to get your friend back," Tomas said suddenly, "all you have to do is give us Kitty," he added.

"No," Robin refused.

"Then I guess you don't love your friend Raven as much as others would think," Tomas said.

"Monsters like you and your friends know **nothing** about love," Robin snarled.

"You'd be surprised at what we **do **know," Tomas countered darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Robin demanded.

"And a promise," Tomas told him, "you might want to get those two who are on the roof."

"We'll get them," Beast Boy said as he walked to stand beside Robin, "Cyborg and Starfire are headed up there right now Robin."

"Good," Tomas said, "so, you're the little menace that helped Kitty get away from us before she found an alternate hiding place," he said to Beast Boy, "Swarm's going to be ecstatic once you're dead," he said with a laugh and Beast Boy couldn't help but slightly go pale.

"Leave him alone," Robin ordered.

"I take orders from Swarm not you," Tomas responded, "goodbye," he said and turned to leave.

"What did humans ever do to you?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Humans murdered my parents," Tomas said and walked until he came to what Robin and Beast Boy realized was a giant bee hidden in the shadows.

Tomas climbed unto the giant bee. It automatically rose in the air and flew away. Soon it was out of site.

"His parents were murdered," Robin said softly.

Just like mine. (Robin's thoughts)

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, "no wonder he hates humans!"

"May I ask the act of excuse?" Starfire suddenly asked from behind them and they jumped in surprise, "I didn't mean to cause you to experience the act of fright," she apologized.

"That's okay Starfire," Robin told her, "what is it?"

"Please follow me to infirmary," Starfire said slowly as she concentrated on getting all the words correct.

"Sure," Robin said and Beast Boy nodded.

Soon they were in the infirmary and saw a solemn Cyborg standing beside a turned curtain.

"See-More wanted some time alone with Billy Numerous," Cyborg told them, "they blinded him," he revealed.

"Billy!" Robin and Beast Boy cried in incredulous unison.

"Nope it was See-More," Billy Numerous said as he pulled back the curtain slightly, "I'm going to talk to these Titan fellas a moment okay?" he told See-More.

"O…Ok...O…O….God I'm blind," See-More started to stutter but then broke down and started to cry.

"I'll try and calm him down," Cyborg said and went behind the curtain and closed it.

"This is so unfair," Billy Numerous whispered and went to sit on a nearby chair.

"See-More gave up his ability to see to save citizens of our city, and to have himself and the members of the group of villains we have fought in the name of justice called the HIVE from their list of death," Starfire told Robin and Beast Boy.

"What!" Robin cried, "Billy, is this true?" he asked.

"If he didn't we'd all be dead right now," Billy Numerous said frankly, "well maybe not you guys since they seem real interested in torturing y'all before they kill yah," he added.

"Great," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically.

"This madness has gone far enough," Cyborg said suddenly as he came from behind the curtain, "we can't let them continue doing this to people!" he cried.

"We **agree** Cyborg," Robin responded, "but we need a plan," he pointed out.

"Can I do anything to help?" Billy Numerous asked.

"Billy?" See-More asked hoarsely.

"Maybe you can keep your unfortunate team mate in crime the act of company," Starfire suggested.

"I guess so," Billy Numerous said and went to keep See-More company.

"Well team," Robin said, "we have a limited time to save Raven, Kitty and anyone else on those hybrids death list," he told them, "let's get to work."

Chapter 9 Completed

Reggae: I'll try my best to update again in February 2006. But no promises. Please Review and Thank You for reading.


	11. Chapter 10: Emotional lows with a dash o

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 10: Emotional lows with a dash of embarrassment.

(Following day at 9 a.m. at the T- Tower)

Jinx gently hugged See-More.

"You made a big sacrifice," Jinx said softly after breaking from the hug, "thank you."

"I'm just glad that what's left of the HIVE is safe from the hybrids," See-More responded.

"Too bad the Titans can't say the same for their team," Jinx said sadly, "I just hope that they can save Raven."

"They're going to need all the help they can get to do that," See-More said frankly, "those hybrids aren't pushovers," he added.

"I know," Robin said as he came in and soon stood at the foot of See-More's bed, "are you okay See-More?" he asked gently.

"Better than yesterday," See-More responded, "thanks for all the care you and the rest of the Titans have given me."

"Your Welcome," Robin said, "we **will **ensure that the hybrids are punished," he told See-More.

"That's good to know," See-More said with a small smile.

"Kid Flash said he's going to stay with Kitty," Jinx informed them, "he's already uncertain how safe the hiding place Slade currently has her at is anyway."

"Beast Boy told me that Slade called him early in the morning to let him know that he's moving Kitty," Robin revealed, "I just hope that those hybrids don't find her or Kid Flash," he said and his voice revealed some worry.

"Guys!" Cyborg cried as he ran in and frightened everyone, "Mad Mod's been murdered by the hybrids!"

"What!" the other three cried in shocked unison.

"But he was an old guy," See-More said not able to fully grasp the idea that Mad Mod would get murdered, "why would they kill him?" he asked.

"They are murderers but killing Mad Mod is just very suspicious to me," Robin said frankly.

"It must be because he's one of Kitty's alternate guardians," Jinx said suddenly.

"The news said that they left a warning written in Mad Mod's blood warning anyone who dared offered to or tried to care for Kitty," Cyborg told them, "those monsters want to get Kitty trapped in a corner by scaring off anyone who'd want to help her."

"Well they won't scare me," Beast Boy declared as he stood by the door way, "Robin, Starfire's crying and it might be best if you try and calm her down."

Robin nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Mad Mod," Beast Boy said.

"We all are," See-More responded, "those hybrids will **pay**," he snarled.

"We'll make **sure **of that," Cyborg told See-More, "where's Billy?"

See-More suddenly sighed.

"He still feels guilty about what happened yesterday," See-More said sadly.

"He didn't know what he was up against," Jinx said, "if it weren't for Kid Wyked he wouldn't be alive right now."

"He still feels guilty though," Cyborg spoke, "I peeked in on him early morning and he was in bed, crying."

"Can't blame him," See-More said and sighed, "or anyone else from the HIVE for crying after everything that's happened."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.

"But I still send my condolences about Terra and hope for the safe return of Raven," See-More added.

"Oh, thank you," Cyborg thanked him.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "thanks dude."

"I know that Raven's kidnapping bothers you especially Beast Boy," Jinx spoke and Beast Boy looked away, "but she needs you to be steady and strong," she said firmly, "you **will **get her back and she **will **be okay," she declared.

"Thanks for the confidence," Beast Boy said softly, "I want her back okay too."

"We all do Beast Boy," Cyborg said and walked up to the now openly crying changeling, "we all do," he said and hugged Beast Boy who clung unto Cyborg for dear life and sobbed even harder.

* * *

(9pm in Swarm's massive Bedroom)

Raven slammed shut the book she had been reading. Swarm had two hours earlier given her a sleeping bag and a small bag with snacks, sodas and water and shoved her into the library. He then told her to stay there until he came for her and closed the door. Once the door was closed, the library was soundproof. This in some ways both comforted Raven and crept her out all at the same time. She was supposed to be under Beauty's watch but Beauty wanted to have some alone time with her boyfriend Red and left Raven with Tomas right in the middle of the day. When Swarm returned in the evening he was furious. But he still took her to his room and allowed her to walk freely in it. At least until he shoved her into the library and ordered her to stay in there.

"I don't **care** about his orders," Raven said and got to her feet, "all I want to do is get some herbal tea."

Raven walked up to the door and opened it. Suddenly she heard deep rapid moaning. At least she thought it was moaning. Raven took a few steps out and listened more closely. Raven quickly hurried back into the library and slammed the door. Her face **redder** than a tomato.

I think I'll just make do with water and snacks. (Raven's thoughts)

Chapter 10 Completed.


	12. Chapter 11: Varying Levels of mutiny

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 11: Varying Levels of mutiny

(9:50 pm in Swarm's massive Bedroom)

Swarm kicked the library door open and looked around furiously. He was going to **kill **that bitch.

I gave that girl food and a sleeping bag. She's **so **going to pay for not listening to me and exiting the library before I came for her. (Swarm's thoughts)

"Come here **right** now," Swarm snarled as he continued to look for Raven, "if I have to find you bitch I'm really going to…" he started to threaten.

"What?" Raven asked and Swarm turned left to see her come from behind a bookshelf, "what are you going to do to me?" she asked him.

"Didn't I **tell **you to wait until I came for you?" Swarm demanded angrily, "I give you this **huge **place to move about and you can't follow a simple instruction for a **few **hours?" he snapped, "I ought to treat you like Beauty does and **stuff **you into a broom closet with a candle and some crackers!" he shouted at her, "this was supposed to me my fucking private night and you being unmonitored fucked it up bad enough already!" he shouted at Raven who shrunk from him as he walked closely, "and I just put you in the library, the **fucking **library and you couldn't just wait for a fucking few hours!" he exploded.

"Well!" Swarm shouted at her when she didn't respond.

"I didn't know…" Raven started to say but stopped, "I'm sorry Swarm," she apologized, "I just wanted some tea," she told him, "I never intended to invade your privacy."

Swarm continued to glare at her.

"You're lucky…" Swarm started but stopped, "you're…" he tried again, "you're just damn lucky!" he shouted and stormed out.

Raven stood where she was with raised eyebrows.

"Okay," Raven said slowly, "guess I'm truly **lucky** then."

* * *

(Meanwhile in Red's Bedroom)

Beauty boxed Red in the face.

"You have pictures of that BITCH!" Beauty exploded, "that **purple **bitch!" she shrieked.

"They're **not **mine!" Red denied, "I don't **like **non-hybrids," he reminded her, "why the** hell **would I take that bitches picture for?" he demanded.

"Well they're right here on **your **dresser Red!" Beauty shouted, "whose are they, Tomas's?"

"Yes," Tomas said as he stepped in, "I usually take a bunch of pictures," he reminded them both.

"Why leave them in my room?" Red demanded angrily.

"Because you usually let me leave some of my stuff in your room from time to time birdbrain!" Tomas shouted angrily, "just because your girlfriend's insecure…" he continued.

"Insecure!" Beauty screamed.

"What do you call it?" Tomas demanded.

"That Raven whore will **never **make **me **insecure," Beauty said darkly.

"Then** don't **be," Tomas said simply.

"You're gay," Beauty spat and turned to leave.

Suddenly Tomas's arm was at her throat. And since Tomas had praying mantis hands and they were both sharper than a razor that was a deadly position to be in. Especially if you made him mad.

"Repeat that," Tomas hissed.

"I'm sorry," Beauty whispered tearfully as she sensed that Tomas was ready to kill her.

Suddenly a gun clicked.

"Release her," Red ordered coldly.

"I **only** take orders from Swarm," Tomas responded.

"Fuck Swarm," Red spat.

"Someone's getting nasty," Tomas teased.

"I'm not trying to kill a **fellow **hybrid," Red countered.

"She's no **fellow **of mine," Tomas said.

"Just let her go Tomas," Red said, "she just runs at the mouth sometimes," he said to Tomas, "don't** kill **her for that."

Tomas glared hard at a shivering Beauty.

"You are so **lucky **that your boyfriend loves you," Tomas snarled at Beauty, "get going you big mouthed tart," he said and moved his arm from her neck.

An almost sobbing Beauty ran to her boyfriend Red and hugged him tightly.

"Just watch your mouth around me," Tomas said, "and don't do **nothing** to my photos," he added and left.

"I hate that freak so much," Beauty said as she finally allowed herself to start sobbing, "why did **he **have to be Swarm's best friend?" she demanded, "if he weren't then I could do him something!"

"Sometimes I wonder if he and Swarm are really just friends," Red said suddenly.

"Swarm doesn't like fags," Beauty said frankly.

"Maybe it's only Tomas who's the fag," Red considered.

"How many things does he keep in your room?" Beauty asked.

"Nothing personal enough to prove him gay," Red responded.

"And his room?" Beauty asked.

"If we get caught in there that immediately puts us in deep with Swarm," Red told Beauty, "he and Tomas are even tighter now that Swarm's only other close friend Fang's dead," he reminded her.

"But if we find dirt on Tomas it might be worth it," Beauty insisted.

"Okay," Red agreed after considering, "but we need to ensure the coast is clear," he told her.

"Of course baby," Beauty said and giggled, "you be the brains of our little operation," she suggested flirtatiously.

"Agreed," Red said and kissed her.

* * *

(One Hour Later near Slade's new hideout)

"Found it," Puppet King whispered over the walkie talkie, "you remember our deal?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Swarm responded, "Red will meet you and give you back your controller."

"And the **other **part?" Puppet King pressed.

"No one will know it was you," Swarm said in a bored voice.

"I just don't want to be known as an informant," Puppet King said desperately, "bad for business," he added.

"Cry me a river," Swarm snapped and hung up.

Puppet King hung up sighed.

"Nothing personal Slade," Puppet King said and walked away.

Chapter 11 Completed.

Reggae: I'll try to keep the updates coming. But I give no guarantees. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise Attack

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 12: Surprise Attack

(Midnight at Slade's new hideout)

"I can't believe he's gone," Kitty said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry about his death too Kitty," Kid Flash said comfortingly, "but you **need **to get some sleep."

"And he was **old**," Kitty wailed, "how could they **torture **and** murder **an old guy like that!" she shouted, "and all because he must've **refused **to stop being my alternate guardian and my friend," she said tearfully, "is **everyone** who truly cares about me going to die?" she asked as she turned around on her pink bed to look at Kid Flash who was sitting at the edge of it.

"No," Kid Flash said firmly, "Slade and I will protect you," he said but then realized what he had just said and cleared his throat, "ahem, I mean, um, you're well protected," he decided to say instead.

Kitty couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for sticking around," Kitty said gratefully, "sorry about all those bruises you got from protecting me," she added.

"They were worth it," Kid Flash said kindly and rested a hand on Kitty's cheek, "just to keep you safe."

Kitty suddenly blushed intensely. Kid Flash noticed and started to blush too.

"I haven't been this close to someone practically my age since Beast Boy," Kitty confessed.

"Beast Boy?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said and sat up on the bed, "he took care of me before Slade came for me," she told him.

"That was very kind of him," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kid Flash said.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Kitty asked, "like I was before um, my bruises and stuff," she added and looked at her feet.

"You're always pretty Kitty," Kid Flash told her, "always."

"Thanks," Kitty said but she didn't sound very convinced.

"Listen," Kid Flash said to you, "what happened to you was bad," he said, "but you can't let it destroy your confidence in yourself," he continued, "you do that and you play right into those horrible hybrids' hands."

"I guess so," Kitty said softly, "I just…" she said but stopped, "I think I'm going to bed now," she decided.

"Good choice," Kid Flash said and got up, "Good Night," he told her and headed for the door.

"Good Night," Kitty responded as Kid Flash exited her room, "and hopefully the calm that's around here right now will continue," she added and went under the covers to try and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

(Outside Slade's new Hideout)

Beauty used her magic to temporarily freeze the video cameras on one particular image. Then she and several hybrids snuck past them and slipped into the guards' quarters. There they quickly dealt with the guards not caring about causing an alarm now that they were inside.

Slade realized that something was wrong when the alarms went off yet all the cameras showed no sign of intruders. He hurried straight for Kitty's room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Swarm demanded and landed in front of him along with four other hybrids, "Sandra, take him," he said to a female hybrid with large white rabbit ears, teeth and feet for her animal half and an oval human face with dark blue eyes and white hair, human torso, hands, thighs and legs for her human half.

"I'm supposed to be scared of a bunny rabbit?" Slade asked frankly.

"No," Sandra responded frankly, "you're supposed to be scared of **me**," she told him as she walked right up to him.

"Unlikely," Slade told her.

Sandra kicked at Slade but he easily dove past her foot and gave her a kick in the face. But suddenly he felt a pain in his chest and nearly doubled over.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Sandra said coyly, "I trained to make among other things, sound a physical weapon," she revealed to him, "so even if you dodge a physical hit," she said, "the sound vibrations will still reach you and unlike normal sound vibrations, they have a pretty painful physical impact," she finished.

"I won't let you hurt her," Slade said immediately and rose back to his feet, "you have to **kill **me first."

"Actually we have **more **than enough hybrids with us to get to your precious kitten," Swarm said with a wide grin, "**but **Sandra can that last thing," he said simply.

"Killing is second nature to me," Sandra said as she attacked Slade again but this time he had timed her attack and dodged before she even made a blow, "well," she said approvingly, "this might **actually **be a challenge."

"This **will **be a challenge," Slade corrected her.

"We'll see meat," Sandra spat in sudden anger and lounged for him again.

* * *

(In another area of Slade's new Hideout)

"Come on Kitty we've got to…" Kid Flash said urgently and opened her room door.

But he froze upon seeing her being held by three hybrids.

"Wouldn't want to cause us to hurt her before the right time, now would you?" Beauty asked sweetly.

Kid Flash looked at Kitty despairingly. She looked so weak, helpless and scared. He had no idea how to save her. He was still injured and unknown to Kitty he had a badly sprained ankle that he couldn't move super fast with and had to keep from showing pain anytime he walked.

"Can't you not kill her," Kid Flash asked.

All three hybrids burst out laughing.

"At least allow her to have her babies," Kid Flash begged desperately.

All laughter ceased.

"What?" Beauty asked, "my boyfriend helped ra.."

The other two male hybrids looked at her apprehensively.

"Well those kids are certainly not mine," a male hybrid with the head and legs of a tree frog said in a highly intellectual British accent.

"Oh shut up Herbert," Beauty snapped angrily, "you **better **not be **lying **to me Mr. Speed," she said to Kid Flash, "try to break free from these two hybrids bitch and I'll get your legs chopped off," she threatened Kitty then let her go.

A frightened Kitty now kept **very **still.

Beauty took out her walkie-talkie and contacted Swarm.

"I'm busy watching a cool fight," Swarm snapped immediately upon answering.

"That Kitty girl's pregnant," Beauty told him.

There was silence on the other line.

"Swarm?" Beauty asked after not hearing his voice for a while.

"Take all hostages out of there and lock them up until further instructions," Swarm responded slowly and calmly, "and please don't question me, I only **sound **calm," he told her and hung up.

Beauty hung up her walkie-talkie as well.

"We're to take all hostages from here and lock them up," Beauty said formally, "Swarm's orders," she added.

Kid Flash looked at Kitty fearfully.

"You can tell the Teen Titans that a certain surprise might change our plans," Beauty said to Kid Flash, "don't worry," she said noticing how he looked at Kitty, "she should be safe as long as she's pregnant," she told him.

"Should?" Kid Flash asked.

"Life has no guarantees," Beauty continued, "but someone needs to report this kidnapping for it to be known," she pointed out, "after all," she said, "if a month goes by without contact, it just might be assumed that's all **Slade's **doing," she added.

"Just do it Kid Flash," Kitty spoke in a defeated tone, "one person should survive all this," she said sadly.

"Kitty don't…" Kid Flash started to say.

"Don't try and give me **hope** now Kid Flash," Kitty told him, "I knew deep down that this running around couldn't last," she said with a sigh, "at least those who care about me will not suffer anymore," she added tearfully.

"This is a real tear jerker," Beauty muttered sarcastically, "let's go," she ordered.

"Bye Kitty," Kid Flash said sadly as he silently prayed that she'd survive long enough to be saved.

Chapter 12 Completed.


	14. Chapter 13: Sad Meeting Goes Bad

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 13: Sad Meeting Goes Bad

(Twenty Minutes Later at the T-Tower)

Robin was awakened by his communicator. He had fallen asleep over plans he was looking over that might help them stop the hybrids. Everything about those hybrids was driving the team to the edge. It wouldn't be long before they went over it. Those hybrids needed to be stopped now. The only problem was that now seemed even more impossible than later. And later wasn't even looking that hot in the first place.

"Hello," Robin said drowsily as he answered his communicator.

"Robin they've gotten Kitty," Kid Flash said urgently.

Robin dropped the communicator, which broke. After a few seconds of immobile shock he ran out to tell the others.

Robin urgently rapped on Starfire's bedroom door first.

"Come on Starfire open up!" Robin shouted.

"What's going on?" a voice asked and Robin turned around to see Cyborg.

"Kitty's been captured and I need everyone to come and talk to me **now**," Robin told him.

"They caught her?" Cyborg asked in disbelief and Robin nodded, "Starfire's on the roof and Beast Boy's sleeping on the couch in front of the television," he informed Robin.

"Why is Starfire on the roof?" Robin asked curiously.

"Said she needed to clear her head," Cyborg responded, "this hybrid group has everyone on edge."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "well go get her and bring her to where Beast Boy is," he said and hurried off to wake up Beast Boy.

Robin found Beast Boy asleep on the couch just like he was usually found asleep in his bed. Half of his body hung off the couch and the blanket on him was twisted all over the place just like Beast Boy. Papers littered the floor and Robin was surprised to find that when he leaned in closer to wake the changeling that a pen was hanging off his half opened hand. Robin raised an eyebrow and started to shake Beast Boy gently.

"Wake up Beast Boy," Robin said firmly and soon started to shake his teammate even harder, "Beast Boy wake up!" he finally exploded and slapped Beast Boy hard across the face.

"What!" Beast Boy screamed and jumped out of his sleep knocking Robin over, "oww," he said and his hand went to his slightly reddening face, "did you…" he started to say but stopped, "did you just slap me dude?" he asked now looking down at Robin who was still on the ground.

"He was trying to do the act of waking you up," Starfire explained as she and Cyborg entered the room, "which has always been an uneasy task for all of us," she added.

"Yeah but I don't usually end up with a stinging face," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well it's an emergency," Robin said and rose to his feet, "unfortunately Kitty has been captured by the hybrids," he announced.

There was a dead silence. Starfire and Beast Boy's face registered immediate shock and disbelief while Cyborg's own just looked sad and defeated.

Suddenly Starfire started to shake her head in denial.

"But she is with the resourceful bad man Slade," Starfire pointed out, "she cannot be captured for Slade is almost impossible to get caught," she added.

"That's just it," Cyborg spoke up, "Slade's nearly impossible to capture," he said, "not Kitty," he concluded.

"But Kid Flash…" Starfire started again.

"Contacted me," Robin told her, "oh crap I need to get back to him and I broke my co…"

"Use mine," Beast Boy said and held out his own to Robin.

Robin noticed that Beast Boy's hand was shaking.

"Um, thank you," Robin said choosing not to press the issue and took the communicator from Beast Boy, "I hope that we can get some good news," he told everyone.

"Good News," Beast Boy said but his voice sounded empty and hopeless.

"We'll save her man," Cyborg said and rested a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "I have no idea how," he admitted, "but we'll save her," he admitted.

"Kid Flash?" Robin asked loudly when he finally got through to the teen superhero, "where are you?"

"I'm still at Slade's hideout," Kid Flash told Robin, "I can't leave," he added.

"Why not?" Robin asked him.

"Hybrids are still crawling around," Kid Flash responded, "and the only reason that I'm able to contact you is because Beauty let me go," he told Robin.

"Why would she do that?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Something about if someone didn't contact you about Kitty's kidnapping that you'd assume when you didn't hear from her that it was Slade's doing," Kid Flash said.

"She's baiting us," Robin said angrily, "she already knows that we're trying to save Raven within the time limit and now she wants to add the pressure by letting us know that Kitty's now in danger too."

"She might not be," Kid Flash said suddenly.

"What?' Robin demanded.

"I told them that she was pregnant," Kid Flash told Robin, "now it seems that they're reconsidering killing her," he said.

"But why?" Robin asked still confused, "if they hate humans why would they spare Kitty just because she's…" he inquired but stopped, "they want her to give birth to the babies!" he cried suddenly.

"Babies," the other Titans in Robin's presence cried incredulously.

"I think she's pregnant with like six," Kid Flash informed Robin.

"Wow," Robin said, "that's plenty."

"Plenty what?" Beast Boy asked in a cracked voice.

Robin simply put a finger over his lips and signalled for Beast Boy to wait.

"Beast Boy's extra worried isn't he?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah," Robin admitted, "he was with her a lot before she went to stay with Slade."

"She told me about that," Kid Flash said, "I think she might have a crush on him?" he whispered.

"What?" Robin asked incredulously, "Kitty has a cr…" he started to say but caught himself just in time, "I mean um well, that's her business," he decided to say instead.

"I'm guessing that you don't approve," Kid Flash said.

"Well," Robin said slowly, "it's not my place or business," he admitted, "but no, I don't."

"What if he feels the same way about her?" Kid Flash asked him.

Robin's face became very taut.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Robin said coldly, "for the time being our focus is the get both Kitty and Raven away from those hybrids," he told Kid Flash.

"Yeah I heard about that," Kid Flash said, "I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as those hybrids are going to be," Robin said frankly, "they've carried on their reign of terror long enough."

"Well I wish you good luck with that one," Kid Flash told him, "but be careful," he said seriously, "while it seems that Kitty's safe, Beauty told me that they're no guarantees," he informed Robin.

"And they just might kill her after the babies are born," Robin added.

"Kill her!" Beast Boy cried and jumped to his feet, "wait, they **know **that she's pregnant?"

"I'll talk to you and the others in a moment Beast Boy," Robin said warningly, "thank you for informing me about all this Kid Flash," he said, "keep safe."

"I'll do my best," Kid Flash responded, "goodbye," he said and hung up.

Robin closed the communicator and turned to glare at Beast Boy.

"Why can't you just try and keep a level head like everyone else?" Robin demanded angrily, "I asked you wait before that outburst just now," he said, "do you see the others acting like that?"

"Hey, Hey Robin," Cyborg said disapprovingly, "he's just extra worried about her that's all."

"Yes he was the greatest of worriness," Starfire said.

"Well he needs to calm down," Robin said firmly, "now if everyone will keep **quiet **and **listen **then I'll tell everyone what Kid Flash told me over the communicator," he told them.

Beast Boy sat back down and looked up at Robin angrily.

"Fine," Robin said, "Kid Flash has informed me that the hideout has been overrun by hybrids and that discovery of Kitty's pregnancy has made the hybrids hesitant about killing her," he summed up, "also Beauty allowed Kid Flash to elude capture," he added.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"I think she did it so he could call and give us this info so we'd have even more pressure placed upon us," Robin told her, "they already know that we must be working ourselves ragged trying to find a way to save Raven within the given time limit," he reminded them.

"That would make sense," Cyborg agreed.

"What are we going to do to save her?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin looked at Beast Boy almost darkly.

"Beast Boy," Robin said slowly, "I hope you know who we're saving."

At first there was a moment of silence. Then Cyborg spoke.

"Robin that's just not cool man," Cyborg told him, "now's not the time to bring this up."

"Bring what on the up?" Starfire asked since she was completely out of it.

"That I shouldn't have feelings for Kitty because she has a criminal record for being a villain," Beast Boy said darkly as he glared at Robin.

"The feelings of what kind?" Starfire asked still confused.

"The love kind Starfire," Beast Boy told her.

After a moment of thought Starfire realized.

"That is absolutely….not allowed!" Starfire shouted.

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy demanded angrily, "since when do you or Robin have dominion over my love life!" he shouted.

"Love life!" Robin exploded, "what love life?" he demanded, "what girl on this planet loves you Beast Boy!" he shouted, "seriously, tell me."

"Kitty," Beast Boy said and stormed out the room.

Robin was now panting angrily.

"This is wrong," Starfire said.

"No," Cyborg said suddenly and the other two Titans looked at him, "you are," he told them and walked out.

Starfire and Robin watched him walk out.

"This is bad, yes?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yes it is bad Starfire," Robin told her, "yes it is."

Chapter 13 Completed.

Reggae: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to try and update other fics since the new chapter for my fic 'Rugrats No More' was totally lost last night when the diskette I had it on stopped working out of the blue. I mean it worked up to yesterday morning and suddenly in the evening when I'm ready to upload it the diskette DIES on me. I usually save my stuff on the computer too but I was just so busy that I didn't. Now I'm praying to God and preparing to have to do the whole chapter over. Trust me, I'm beyond pissed. But enough about me and my crappy ass diskette. Thank you Mad Mauser for all your reviews and I hope that Blonde Shadow Cat will return (as with my other past reviewers). I am grateful for all reviews and thank you for supporting this story so far. Remember to review and again I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. And yes I know the chapter's title is lame, forgive me.


	15. Chapter 14: Talk

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 14: Talk

(Two days later in Tomas's Room at Noon)

Kitty looked around as she entered Tomas's bedroom. His room reminded her of some of those Asian bedrooms with limited furniture and no beds. There was also a treadmill to the left corner but aside from that there was empty space since the only other things there were a table and a chair, a closet and a special mat on the floor with a pillow.

"Every thing in here will be moved out in the next hour," Tomas told Kitty as he entered behind her, "there's only limited rooms for real sleep in this place," he said to her, "and even more limited good rooms like these," he continued, "the only other really good bedrooms in this place are Swarm's room, Beauty's, Sandra's, Red, Herbert, and a few other lesser hybrids that have good mostly non-combat skills useful enough to make us want to keep them very comfortable," he listed, "the rest either have their own places to crash or live here in less comfortable conditions," he concluded.

"So I'll have your room?" Kitty asked timidly.

"Yes," Tomas responded, "I'm not here half the time anyway."

"And they'll move stuff in here for me," Kitty said as she looked around.

"A bed, some real furniture, the works for you Miss Pride," Tomas said.

"And Slade will be kept imprisoned?" Kitty asked sadly.

"It's either that or some hybrids will kill him," Tomas told her frankly, "it might not shock you but lots of our gang members have varying levels of bloodlust."

"Like you?" Kitty asked coldly.

"Mine's pretty mild compared to some others," Tomas said, "and I don't just kill for kicks," he added.

"But you have killed," Kitty emphasised.

"Do you want me to pretend to be the Virgin Mary's husband?" Tomas asked her, "because I'm not," he told her.

"Obviously," Kitty muttered.

Tomas simply rolled his eyes.

"Why is your room so empty?" Kitty asked him.

"I like it like that," Tomas told her, "it makes me feel relaxed and free," he revealed to her.

"You feel trapped?" Kitty asked him in surprise.

"Sometimes," Tomas said honestly, "serving Swarm can do that."

"Then why serve him?" Kitty asked.

"Swarm has done a lot of good for me," Tomas told her, "I owe him everything."

"Fang didn't feel that way," Kitty pointed out.

"Fang's life was different," Tomas said simply, "and even though he eventually became disloyal, don't question his loyalty before he fell for you," he said to her.

"I wasn't," Kitty told him, "I'm just saying that he was more… independent," she decided to say.

"And I'm clinging unto Swarm's arm like without him I'm broken?" Tomas asked sarcastically, "I'm loyal not stupid," he told her.

"So you're loyal by choice not because your world became disillusioned before you joined the gang under his leadership?" Kitty asked him.

"The only thing that's really disillusioned me in this life is the human race," Tomas stated.

"What did the human race do to you?" Kitty snapped, annoyed that everyone here had something against humans.

"More than what those hybrids did to you," Tomas spat out.

Kitty went silent. Tomas became rather uncomfortable.

"Few people know," Tomas said softly, "please don't tell anyone about it?"

"I won't," Kitty told him, "I'm sorry," she said to him.

"Same to you," Tomas responded, "do you know why I speak to you so freely when the others aren't around?" he asked her suddenly.

"Because Swarm would kill you?" Kitty asked and Tomas chuckled.

"No it's not that," Tomas said as his chuckling died down, "it's because you have a good soul and a pretty nice listening ear when your mind's not on shopping or yourself," he told her.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Kitty asked him.

"Take it anyway you want," Tomas told her.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Kitty said and Tomas shook his head as he laughed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the T-Tower) 

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "I shouldn't have said what I said and you and Kitty have your own lives which is your private business," he concluded.

The Beast Boy plushie on his desk in his room looked back at him with the same grin.

This is stupid. I need to apologize to Beast Boy face to face. Not keep rehearsing it with this stupid doll. How hard can it be anyway? (Robin's thoughts)

Robin exited his room and went to look for Beast Boy. He found the changeling in the kitchen making tofu eggs.

Robin opened his mouth…….

(Five Hours Later)

"I'm glad that you understand too Beast Boy," Robin said, "we can't let a disagreement cause a rift in our friendship or endanger our communication in a mission."

Beast Boy didn't respond. But then again, plushie's can't.

Chapter 14 Completed.

Reggae: This chapter was mainly done for both some comic relief and the distinct need I felt of updating this story. If this story's posted before Monday March 20, it's likely that I'll be posting ch15 on Monday. Today's Saturday the 18th so I'm just going to end this now since it's after 10pm in the night. Please review and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: Love and Trust

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 15: Love and Trust

(6pm in Red's Room)

"Thanks for letting me room with you," Tomas said as he sat on his mat.

"No prob," Red said with a shrug.

"I thought you'd **never **want me to room here after what I did to your girlfriend," Tomas said honestly.

"Oh um," Red said surprised by Tomas's words.

I have to seem genuine for me and Beauty's plan to work. If I'm not Tomas will **never **continue to room here. (Red's thoughts)

"That's okay," Tomas said with a laugh now lying on his back, "I know you love Beauty a lot," he told Red.

"Oh yeah," Red said happily glad that the subject base had taken a better turn, "I love her a lot," he told Tomas, "she's really great."

"Must be if you care about her so much," Tomas respond, "she's not my type," he admitted, "but she's obviously gotten you smitten," he observed.

"I guess so," Red said as he started to feel uncomfortable, "so uh, how does it feel to have a roommate?" he decided to ask.

"Vice Versa," Tomas said feeling quite amused.

Soon both hybrids burst out laughing.

"But why's that girl called Kitty anyway?" Red asked suddenly, "isn't her name really Kitten?"

"I think she decided to have everyone call her Kitty a while back," Tomas recalled, "something about it being cooler," he continued, "Fang mentioned it, I don't remember all the details."

"Well that still explains it so thanks," Red said.

"Your Welcome Red," Tomas responded then nodded, "I'm going to take a nap," he decided, "night," he said and turned to lay on his side.

"Night," Red told him then exited his room.

He's such a nice guy. I actually feel bad about what Beauty and I are going to do to him. (Red's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at a café)

Jinx drank Cocoa as Kid Flash watched her quietly since he had finished his meal already.

"You look really nice," Kid Flash said suddenly and Jinx stopped with her cup half way to her lips, "I know you're still recovering," he told her, "but I really want to…um," he said now lost for words.

"We can always wait," Jinx suggested as she put down her cocoa.

"I can't…" Kid Flash started to say but stopped, "I just…" he said but stopped again, "I want you more than you can ever know," he finally said.

"You what?" Jinx asked in a soft voice.

"I want you," Kid Flash said, "in every way a man would want a woman," he told her.

He's a man now? Wait, woman… Ok, I'm not sure I'm ready for where this is going. (Jinx's thoughts)

"I don't know," Jinx said slowly, "we're still teens and maybe we should try…"

"Oh I didn't mean that!" Kid Flash cried in panic, "well, not right now," he said more calmly, "I just think that we should really try being boyfriend and girlfriend, that's all," he told her.

Jinx thought for a moment.

"Long as you **never **use that 'in every way a man wants a woman' line again," Jinx told him, "that line honestly crept me out," she confessed, "it's not **like **you."

"I know," Kid Flash admitted with a sigh, "I just wanted…I just wanted to say the things that would make you say yes," he told her honestly.

"Then tell me how you feel," Jinx said.

"I love you," Kid Flash said after a minute of silence, "I love you so much," he said then suddenly broke into tears.

"Wha..?" Jinx asked in surprise, "K.F., what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's just that life doesn't go on for each typical person forever," Kid Flash said tearfully, "and I just keep thinking that if Gizmo never..." he said but stopped unable to continue.

Jinx's heart fell. She had tried to not think about Gizmo. Now he started to invade her every thought.

"I'm so **glad** that he saved you," Kid Flash continued, "I know that he's the **last **person that you want in your thoughts right now," he admitted, "but you can't do that," he told Jinx surprising her, "you need to remember him," he said, "he saved you."

Jinx sat there totally amazed.

"But I thought that you'd want me to forget him," Jinx said, "so that I'd love you more freely."

"If the only way that you can love me is to forget Gizmo I could never have it," Kid Flash told her honestly, "you have to move on, yes," he said to her, "but you can't just forget about him because remembering hurts," he said.

"I know," Jinx said with a sigh, "he deserves much **more** than that," she finished.

"Yeah he does," Kid Flash agreed and leaned forward to kiss her.

But Jinx stopped his lips with a finger.

"Later," Jinx said kindly and Kid Flash laughed and nodded.

* * *

(9pm at Kitty's New Room at the hybrid's major hideout)

Kitty lay in bed in her new room. The entire room was still white except for the brown door, but now it had **a lot **more furniture in it. Her bed was a huge plush pink queen sized bed with lacy pink silk sheets and pillowcases, a huge pink closet was to the right corner, a small white night table was next to her bed with a white lamp on it, a pink dresser with a huge mirror on it, and other furniture and pictures. She missed her 'freedom' despite the beautiful room, but her current company was of some comfort.

"Do you think they'll kill you if the Titans don't come in time?" Kitty asked Raven who sat at the edge of her bed.

"Definitely," Raven said frankly.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Kitty asked her.

"Yes," Raven admitted, "but getting upset won't help," she added.

"How can you stay in a room with Swarm?" Kitty asked her with open disgust.

"I don't have a choice," Raven told her.

"Well you must enjoy being under Beauty's care compared to him," Kitty declared, "even if Beauty is an evil **bitch**," she added.

Raven decided not to comment on who she liked to be watched over by better. But she secretly agreed about Beauty being an evil bitch. **MEGA **evil bitch actually.

Chapter 15 Completed

Reggae: I hope you've enjoyed this update. April hasn't been such a great month with getting access to the computer, worse yet Internet. So I can only hope for some luck to update soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

P.S.: Just to make sure you know. No, Red and Tomas **won't **hook up in anyway.


	17. Chapter 16: Pay Dirt!

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 16: Pay Dirt!

(10 pm in Red's room)

Tomas snored quietly on his mat. Red watched him closely then exited his room. He quickly returned with Beauty.

"Ready?" Red asked her.

"Ready," Beauty said then chanted a spell over the sleeping hybrid, "he won't wake up for now," she told Red.

"Now this is do or die," Red said frankly, "we find nothing, we're dead in the morning."

"Oh we'll find something," Beauty said dismissively and they started to search Tomas's belongings.

But twenty minutes later they came up empty.

"If our suspicion of him is true he wouldn't keep his diary in Swarm's room," Beauty pointed out.

"Are you **sure** that he keeps a diary?" Red asked her.

"Well he **better**," Beauty said her voice sounding panicked.

"Wait," Red said suddenly, "he also keeps some stuff in Herbert's room," he recalled.

"But he and Herbert aren't close," Beauty said.

"Or at least that's what we think," Red pointed out.

They both ran for Herbert's room.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later in Herbert's room)

Herbert sat back in his chair as he looked through Tomas's diary. The teen had been through a lot. He secretly counselled Tomas for over a year now. He knew things could go bad if others saw this. Really bad.

Suddenly his room door burst open. There stood a ferocious Beauty and a serious looking Red.

"Where's his diary Frog boy?" Beauty demanded.

Diary? Oh no. (Herbert's thoughts)

"I can tell you of no diary except my own," Herbert lied as he closed Tomas's diary carefully.

"What you got in your hands?" Red asked coldly.

"A notebook of mine," Herbert lied as he cleared his throat, "and may I ask whose diary you're looking for?"

"Just tell us where it is Herbert," Red said calmly, "don't let us have to tear this room apart."

"Wreck my room and I'll report it," Herbert threatened.

"Tell anyone anything and you're dead Herbert!" Beauty shouted.

"Shhh," Red told her, "we don't want others to come looking," he reminded her.

"Too late," Sandra said suddenly as she stepped in where the door used to be, "dare I ask what fuck's going on?" she demanded.

Beauty knew that she had to think fast. She and Sandra never got along. But it became more heated when she got Red and made him go steady with her. Before that he had a regular on and off thing with Sandra. Now Sandra could get nothing romantically from Red and Beauty knew that was her fault. Unfortunately so did Sandra who also had a scary violent temper.

Wait. Sandra likes pranks. She helps even people she hate play them all the time. I got it! (Beauty's thoughts)

"I want to play a joke on Tomas for using his razor sharp you know what on me," Beauty told Sandra.

"I don't know," Sandra said honestly, "you must've only decided to do this after Tomas exploded on you again," she said, "and you definitely deserve every second of **anyone's **anger," she added and Beauty's face reddened.

"Side with us and you and I can have it like we used to have for a week," Red said suddenly.

"What!" Beauty exploded, "you openly plan to cheat on me!" she demanded angrily.

"Come on Beauty," Sandra said sweetly, "you know he only loves you," she told Beauty.

Suddenly Sandra's face contorted in demonic anger and in a minute she had wrecked more than half the stuff in Herbert's room. Broken chairs, cupboards, tables, beakers, glass items and etcetera lay destroyed across the room. Everyone else watched in silent horror and after the damage was done Sandra stood there for over several minutes panting very hard.

"Not me," Sandra concluded and gave Beauty a deadly glare.

"What the hell is going on?" Swarm demanded as he suddenly stormed in surprising everyone but Sandra, "what's up with her?" he asked in reference to Sandra.

"Me," Red admitted.

Swarm looked at Red then let out an annoyed sigh.

"You can't fall for another guy?" Swarm asked Sandra who was still panting, "why after being such a great member and fighter, do you have to turn around and beat Beauty by far in the being a stupid bitch category?"

"Excuse me?" Beauty demanded angrily.

"What bitch what?" Swarm snapped angrily at her.

"Nothing," Beauty said softly as she felt extremely frightened.

"Are you okay, Swarm?" Red asked carefully.

Swarm glared at Red for a moment. Then he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm really pissed and tired," Swarm told them, "whatever you're having in here, fix it," he ordered, "now," he added then left.

"Bye Swarm," Sandra said suddenly.

Swarm turned back.

"You come with me," Swarm said, "come Sandra," he ordered firmly and Sandra slowly turned around and obeyed.

After they were both gone Beauty noticed that Herbert had dropped the book he had on the floor. Red noticed and decided to distract Herbert.

"Guess we should discuss replacing your door," Red said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"**You'd **actually replace it?" Herbert asked Red.

"What does that mean?" Red demanded in offence, "I'm just going to stand by the doorway and think about the measurements," he said and did so.

"I'll just come over and tell you," Herbert said and moved towards Red.

Beauty quickly tiptoed forward and picked up the book. She flipped through a few pages and found something that made her turn bright red with rage.

…_..what a **BITCH**. I don't understand how Red can date such a girl. Sandra's violent yes, but **Beauty**. She wouldn't make a better husband than Freddy Kruger if she were a man…_

That bastard is SO **DEAD**. (Beauty's thoughts)

Beauty slipped the book inside her jacket.

"Oh forget it," Beauty said in false anger and quickly stormed out of Herbert's room.

But only after shoving Herbert very hard.

* * *

(11 pm miles away up in an Oak Tree)

Beauty laughed her head off as she read Tomas's diary while Red looked completely uncomfortable.

"Beauty," Red said, "are you sure this is okay?" he asked her, "it's obvious that a lot of bad things happened to him when he was a kid," he continued, "laughing isn't right," he added.

"Oh?" Beauty snapped and turned to glare at him, "was it right for him to threaten to kill me, again?" she demanded.

"No, but…" Red responded.

"Then shut up and leave me to read if you're so pussy whipped," Beauty blasted him and turned her attention back to the diary.

_So much has happened. If it weren't for Swarm I'd…. I just don't know. I know he's my best friend. But sometimes, just sometimes. I feel something more. I try my best to fight it. But I end up losing and can only hide it as I hope Swarm will **never **find out._

Chapter 16 Completed

Reggae: Well I've updated. Anyway, I really hope that readers enjoyed this chapter and will be waiting for the next one to find out the repercussions of things revealed in this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Get Out!

.Protecting Kitty

Chapter 17: Get Out!

(Following day at 2 a.m. at a Bar)

"Are you serious?" Swarm asked incredulously as he read Tomas's diary, "Tomas is a…"

"Yeah," Red said softly.

"Fag," Beauty said then laughed.

Swarm gave her such a glare that she cleared her throat and looked away.

"I can't believe this," Swarm said and he looked totally devastated, "Tomas, Gay."

"Well you have to kick him out," Beauty said immediately, "you know gays aren't allowed."

"You're a real ugly little whore you know that," Swarm snapped suddenly.

"Whore!" Beauty exploded and jumped to her feet.

"Swarm man, don't," Red said.

"Tell your girl…" Swarm started but stopped, "never mind," he said, "just don't talk about this until we have a meeting," he instructed.

"When's that?" Beauty asked coldly.

"When I want it," Swarm responded, "and there will be no mention of you finding the diary in Herbert's room," he added.

"Why not?" Beauty demanded, "he kept Tomas's homosexuality from us," she pointed out, "what he did was wrong."

"Herbert was trying to cure him," Swarm told her.

"Since when is homosexuality a disease?" Red asked.

Beauty looked at Swarm very hard as she waited for an answer.

"Tomas has some problems," Swarm told them, "mental ones," he added.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Beauty asked with a laugh, "that's the best you can do?"

"He was raped for years as a kid by humans," Swarm revealed, "and they also experimented on him."

"What?" Red asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Beauty was stunned silent.

"He's going to die when I kick him out," Swarm said with his head in his hands, "he'll never survive out there with the knowledge that no one's there for him," he said almost tearfully.

Now both Red and Beauty sat in silence.

"Heh," Swarm said, "guess me getting emotional is making you guys uncomfortable," he said and chuckled, "I'm just going to have to give Tomas the opportunity to run before the others are told."

"Um maybe we shouldn't…" Red started.

"We don't pity fags," Swarm said firmly, "our group was built on several unbreakable rules," he reminded Red, "having to be straight is one of them," he said.

"Yeah," Beauty agreed softly.

"So who'll tell him?" Red asked.

"I will," Swarm said seriously, "it's best that I do it," he added.

"You will do it?" Beauty asked him.

"Could you at least pretend to give a damn about him!" Swarm exploded.

Beauty leaned back and gulped.

"None of you breathe a word," Swarm snarled.

Both Red and Beauty carefully nodded.

Swarm then stormed out of the private booth and simply gave money to the bartender as he ignored the gasps and stares from frightened customers.

* * *

(6 a.m. at the T- Tower)

"Hey I got something!" Beast Boy cried and ran into the kitchen.

Things were still tense in the Titan group since the big argument about Terra. But they all knew that the main thing was to find Raven and Terra before something bad happened to either one of them.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked immediately.

"Yes tell us," Starfire said anxiously.

"BUUUUURRRP!" Cyborg said as he ate steak, "oh sorry," he said and blushed.

The other three sighed and shook their heads.

"Would you tell them already," Billy Numerous said suddenly from behind Beast Boy.

"Eeeep!" Beast Boy cried, "hey you're supposed to be manning the phones!" he protested.

"You just gave me that job to keep me busy!" Billy Numerous countered angrily, "how many of you sat around manning phones?" he demanded.

Suddenly there was whistling and no one would look at Billy.

"I thought so," Billy muttered bitterly.

"But the special hotline thing worked!" Beast Boy cried excitedly, "we finally have a real lead!" he declared.

"That statement has been said loudly at times before," Starfire said skeptically.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.

"Are you sure Beast Boy?" Robin asked him.

"It better be a lead!" Billy Numerous cried angrily, "I've been manning those phones non stop for over forty-eight hours!" he shouted.

"If it's a real lead, you can take a permanent one," Robin said despite feeling a bit scared of Billy right now like everyone else, "how about that?" he asked.

"Can I get some sleep right now?" Billy Numerous asked darkly.

"Sure," Robin said.

"Absolutely, the need for time of inactiveness seems necessary," Starfire said with fake brightness.

"Whatever man," Cyborg said carefully.

Beast Boy just stood there in silence.

"Fine then," Billy Numerous said and walked out.

"Whew," Cyborg said after he was gone, "I thought for a moment that he'd call all his Billys and attack us."

"I'm just glad that he didn't," Robin said frankly.

"So what is this lead you speak of?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"A patron that this underground bar called in anonymously about seeing who I think is Swarm, Beauty and Red," Beast Boy told them.

"You mean that leader bee guy, the butterfly girl and that robin headed guy that nearly killed Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded.

"So where's this place?" Robin asked.

"Rework City," Beast Boy revealed.

Everyone else groaned. Rework City was a rundown city, which mainly survived on illegal activities. Law enforcers rarely bothered monitoring there and decent people stayed away unless they had to live there or nearby. It was a wonderful place for criminals to hang out and carry out illegal activities. But a horror for those not of criminal minds or intentions to go and investigate.

"That is that bad place with buildings of poor maintenance, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire," Robin responded.

"How are we going to get in man?" Cyborg asked as he shook his head.

"They see us they'll know we're sniffing around for trouble," Robin said.

"And possibly those hybrids too," Beast Boy added.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "how did the caller sound?" he asked.

"Scared when Billy called me to talk to him," Beast Boy told Robin, "the guy was insistent on talking to a Teen Titan and since I was the nearest one, Billy called me."

"So this guy told you that three members of the hybrid gang that we're looking for was at an underground bar?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy nodded, "anything else?" he asked.

"They were arguing, well mainly one male and female voices were heard," Beast Boy told him, "the caller assumes it was our bee eyed guy swarm because he stormed out of the bar leaving the other two," he continued, "they were in a booth, but noise came from it because of the random shouting," he explained.

"Did he hear anything?" Robin asked seriously.

"Not really," Beast Boy said, "but word was going around the bar that a member was going to get nixed because he was gay," he revealed.

"What!" Cyborg shouted.

"Is this gay bad?" Starfire asked.

"To some people Starfire," Robin told her, "I know from what I heard that Swarm and many of his club members respond negatively to gays," he recalled, "so why would he be discussing it instead of just going after this member himself?" he wondered.

"Maybe this member is in a nature of friendship with him," Starfire suggested.

Everyone else looked at Starfire in amazement.

"Did you just guess what would've taken Robin and I an hour and Beast Boy over three millennia to figure out?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried in offence while Robin tried to stifle a laugh.

"That was supposed to be on the funny?" Starfire asked confused.

"To some people," Beast Boy said bitterly as he glared at Cyborg who just laughed at Beast Boy.

"So who could this Swarm guy be so close to?" Robin wondered.

"Well not those two who he spoke to," Beast Boy said, "caller said that the girl got called something like an unattractive prostitute."

The others looked at Beast Boy incredulously.

"Don't look at me," Beast Boy said.

"No love lost between those guys," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Oh and the caller said there was talk of some part frog guy named Herbert," Beast Boy told them, "caller told me that such things wouldn't normally leave the bar since everyone there fears the hybrids and are hybrids themselves," he added.

"What!" the other three cried incredulously.

"Did you think that it was a human bar?" Beast Boy asked.

"They wouldn't have exactly cared," Robin pointed out.

"But they were discussing club business," Beast Boy countered.

"Beast Boy's got a point," Cyborg agreed.

"Hmmph," Robin said.

"Is there still the feeling of the blood of bad?" Starfire asked.

"Bad bl..?" Beast Boy started to ask but figured it out, "oh," he said coldly, "here Cyborg I made some notes," he said and gave them to Cyborg, "I'm going to get some fresh air," he said formally and exited the kitchen.

"Starfire," Cyborg said.

"It wasn't her fault," Robin said immediately.

"But she shouldn't have mentioned it," Cyborg put forward.

"I am the sorry if I said anything not tight," Starfire said feeling both confused and guilty.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Robin said strongly.

"You know what," Cyborg said loudly, "I'm not going to stand here and watch you be an ass whole!" he shouted, "goodbye Starfire," he said then stormed out.

Starfire looked from the direction that Cyborg had gone to Robin.

"What wrong have I done to our friend?" Starfire asked in distress.

"Nothing Starfire," Robin said firmly, "he's just in a bad mood," he told her.

"Oh," Starfire said softly but it was obvious that she didn't believe Robin.

"Let's go check on See-More," Robin suggested and took Starfire by the arm.

Starfire nodded solemnly and followed him.

Outside the tower there was no one. Only the sound of Beast Boy flapping his wings as he flew away with Cyborg.

Chapter 17 Completed

Reggae: Sorry for the delay. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: Investigate

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 18: Investigate

(Noon at Rework City)

Beast Boy and Cyborg moved through Rework City carefully. If anyone recognized them they were dead. The place was crawling with seedy characters. Dealers were selling drugs in broad daylight. All sort of illegal activities were going on in plain sight.

Cyborg was covered by a black cloak and also wore black gloves and boots. Beast Boy had transformed into a parrot and sat on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg pretended to be unable to speak (used sign language) and Beast Boy would randomly say something every twenty minutes to avert suspicion. Both knew the risk involved. Being discovered here meant death. They probably would have a hard enough time getting away as a group. But with just the two of them it would be nearly impossible.

"Squawk… see a pretty girl? See a pretty girl…Squawk!" Beast Boy said sounding exactly like a parrot.

Cyborg understood what that meant. Pretty girl was code for seeing one of the hybrids they were looking for. Cyborg followed Beast Boy's eyes to the hybrid they've come to know as Tomas. But Cyborg noticed that Tomas looked upset. In fact Tomas seemed to worried about something. Ever so often he looked over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be after him.

"Follow pretty girl…Squawk…follow pretty…" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg stuffed a cracker into Beast Boy's mouth then carefully started to follow Tomas. But soon Tomas was venturing into lonelier and lonelier territory. Both started to fear that Tomas knew that he was being followed.

Suddenly Tomas stopped. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg gulped.

"Stop following me," Tomas said coldly.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg were surprised. They had expected an attack. Not a conversation. They both looked around for other hybrids expecting a sneak attack but none came.

Beast Boy flew off Cyborg's shoulder then turned to normal when he was in front of Tomas. Cyborg meanwhile was frantically signalling for Beast Boy to get away from the hybrid.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend," Tomas said simply and Cyborg stopped surprised that Tomas knew what he was doing without turning around.

"You're the one they nixed aren't you?" Beast Boy asked.

Tomas's eyes suddenly burned with rage.

"Who…?" Tomas started, "he'd never tell you," he snarled.

"No he wouldn't," Beast Boy said knowing he must be referring to Swarm, "he gave you an opportunity to run didn't you?" he asked.

"Swarm wasn't always evil you know," Tomas told them.

"What changed him?" Cyborg asked.

"Life, what happened to us, me," Tomas listed, "you wouldn't believe some of the experiences some hybrids and other's considered freaks have had."

"That's why you band together?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Tomas responded.

"And seek revenge?" Cyborg pressed.

"I wasn't interested in revenge," Tomas said, "at first," he added.

"What changed your mind?" Beast Boy asked formally.

"Human kind," Tomas said his voice filled with hate.

"I'm sorry about anything bad that happened to you," Cyborg spoke.

"Whatever," Tomas said and started to walk away.

"Um, we have to arrest you," Beast Boy said suddenly, "you're wanted," he added while Cyborg just looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Do I look like I'm running?" Tomas asked frankly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him incredulously.

"All I want to do is see Grand Art Bay one more time," Tomas told them.

"It's a long walk," Cyborg said.

"So?" Tomas responded.

Touché. (Beast Boy's thoughts)

"Mind if we follow you?" Cyborg asked him.

"No," Tomas responded and kept walking.

Beast Boy transformed back into a parrot and then both he and Cyborg followed.

* * *

(5pm at Kitty's New Room at the hybrid's major hideout)

Raven walked in with a sombre expression on her face. Kitty turned around excitedly as she brushed her blonde hair. But her face fell when she saw Raven's face.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

Raven looked away.

Kitty got up.

"They're going to kill me," Raven revealed, "tomorrow."

"What!" Kitty cried.

"Tomas was arrested earlier today," Raven told her, "he surrendered to the Teen Titans," she added.

"Surren…?" Kitty started to ask.

"Tomas is gay," Raven blurted out.

Kitty paled.

"Swarm's pissed because he claims that the Titans used Tomas's vulnerability against him," Raven told Kitty, "he wants retribution."

"But he can't take it out on you!" Kitty cried.

"It was either me or you," Raven revealed to Kitty, "it was a majority vote."

"Majority?" Kitty asked.

"Beauty was one of the voters," Raven added.

"That worthless…" Kitty started.

"She's more interested in getting revenge for her sister," Raven explained.

"Her sister got what she deserved," Kitty said darkly.

"And according to the hybrids so will I," Raven told her.

"How can you be so calm?" Kitty demanded angrily.

"Isn't it enough that you can visibly see that I'm unhappy," Raven pointed out.

Kitty straightened up taken aback. Then she sighed. Raven showing any emotion she had to admit was enough when it came to Raven or anyone else with her personality.

* * *

(9pm at the T- Tower)

The phone rang and Robin grudgingly answered it.

"Don't complain just listen," Tomas said immediately.

"You!" Robin shouted.

"I swear if you piss me off I'll hang up," Tomas threatened.

Robin angrily remained silent.

"They're going to kill your friend Raven tomorrow," Tomas revealed.

"What?" Robin asked in a shocked.

"They're pissed about my arrest and want retribution," Tomas explained, "I'm guessing that if Kitty wasn't pregnant your friend wouldn't be so quickly pushed to the chopping block," he added.

"Kitty," Robin snarled hatefully.

"Don't hate her," Tomas chided, "now you want the location or not?" he asked.

Robin was shocked silent for a moment.

"Hello," Tomas said after a few minutes.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Robin said humbly.

Tomas chucked and gave Robin the address.

Chapter 16 Completed

Reggae: Quite a twist huh? Sorry about being out of touch for so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.


	20. Chapter 19: Rescue Raven

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 19: Rescue Raven

(5 a.m. at a lonely location in Rework City)

"Raven you have been convicted of crimes against hybrids, this gang, and me," Swarm said formally, "you will be dropped into the batch of flesh eating leeches below," he told her, "there you will be eaten to the bone and then the leeches will borrow their way deeper down the hole and back to their secret location," he continued, "your bones will be left behind as an example."

"Except for your head bone," Beauty spoke up, "that's mine," she declared.

"You mean a skull," Herbert said frankly

Beauty glared at him.

What an idiot. (Swarm's thoughts).

Raven stood quietly where she was. She was on a podium over the screeching skin eating leeches. The moment a button was pressed, the ground beneath her would give way, sending her to her deadly fate. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was dressed in a white ankle length cotton dress. Her purple hair blew in the early morning wind.

"Goodbye Raven," Swarm said and pressed the button.

"Bonzai!" Beast Boy cried and the podium exploded as Jinx did her magic.

Kid Flash used his speed to save Raven from the deadly drop.

"Bastards!" Swarm shouted.

"Tomas betrayed us," Beauty said angrily.

Red headed for Beast Boy who came into the open.

Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo and kicked Red hard in the face.

Kid Flash sped with Raven to Teen Titans East and left her there.

When he reached back he realized that he was slowing down. Suddenly he stopped.

"Kid Flash it's a trap!" Robin shouted as he saw a streak of light telling him that Kid Flash was back.

But it was too late. Kid Flash had run into green slime. Now he was stuck. And worse he was getting weaker.

"Don't think of where you're running much do you?" Herbert observed, "you should really be careful," he said sweetly, "my juices are pretty toxic when exposed to any human over time," he told Kid Flash, "even super humans," he added superiorly.

Kid Flash looked around. He realized he was in the middle of a huge circle flooded with slime. Not far from him sat a frog hybrid, Herbert.

"Tomas betrayed us to you," Herbert said softly, "his mistake, your loss."

Kid Flash could feel himself grow even weaker, his knees started to buckle.

"Don't fall," Herbert warned, "it gets worse when you fall into it," he told Kid Flash.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted.

Robin knew he couldn't fight Herbert. Anything fired at him was blocked by miniature frogs that hid in the slime so Cyborg's cannon was out. He could somehow pick up on Beast Boy anytime he came close and fired huge globs of slime at Beast Boy personally. Jinx was being protected by Cyborg because Beauty had used her special ability to make Jinx powerless. Beauty now nursed a burnt broken wing thanks to Cyborg.

Strangely most of the hybrids immediately left leaving Beauty, Red, Swarm, Herbert, and about eight others. Beauty and Red were incapacitated along with five others.

Swarm was strange enough fighting Beast Boy right now.

"Did you enjoy what you did to Kitty you ugly monster?" Beast Boy demanded angrily as he kicked at Swarm who ducked.

"You bet green freak," Swarm responded and slammed a stinger for Beast Boy's neck, "shit," he said when Beast Boy moved and his stinger got stuck in the ground.

Beast Boy immediately punched Swarm. Beauty had already hit Swarm with her powder earlier by accident so he was still unable to properly control bees. Beast Boy continued to hit Swarm who was having a hard time hitting and manoeuvring Beast Boy while one of his stingers was stuck.

Herbert noticed and knew he had to do something. He shot his juices at Beast Boy but nearly hit Swarm instead when Beast Boy moved.

"Herbert you fucking Idiot!" Swarm exploded.

"Damn it!" Herbert shouted and moved to stop Beast Boy.

Robin blocked his path.

I don't have time for this. (Herbert's thoughts)

"You give me Swarm and I'll give you Kid Flash," Herbert said instead of fighting.

"No deal," Robin said and charged him.

Herbert sighed and side stepped him. Then used his tongue to grab Robin's foot and flung him into the green slime with Kid Flash.

"Anyone else wants to deal to save two lives?" Herbert asked after Robin landed face first in the green slime.

Kid Flash who was buckling and shaking all over threw up. Then he fell to his knees looking weak and sickly indeed.

"KF!" Jinx screamed.

"He's having a bad reaction to the juices," Herbert observed, "I think his ability of speed is speeding up and worsening the effects of my juice," he stated.

Kid Flash threw up again. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell right into the slime. It slowly started to cover him.

"Yup," Herbert said, "my slime's somehow being sped up in it's deadliness because of his powers," he said simply.

"You have a deal!" Robin shouted horrified, "Cyborg make Beast Boy stop attacking Swarm!" he ordered.

Cyborg quickly hurried over to where Beast Boy and Swarm were.

"Stop!" Cyborg shouted and blocked Swarm.

Beast Boy who was on an angry tirade didn't even see Cyborg and punched him out of the way.

"Beast Boy what are you doing!" Robin shouted.

The slime had almost covered Kid Flash entirely.

But just then a tongue grabbed him and pulled him out of the slime.

"I'm not going to be pleased if your friend can't hold up hold your end of the deal," Herbert said seriously after placing Kid Flash on the ground with his tongue.

"I'll stop him," Robin told Herbert as Kid Flash shivered and threw up more.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Herbert demanded angrily, "I let you out and I have no leverage," he pointed out.

"I can stop him," Robin insisted, "and if I try to break our deal you're welcomed to kill me," he added.

"Like I can't do that right now," Herbert muttered, "fine," he snapped and pulled Robin out with him tongue, "get your friend off my leader," he ordered the moment he placed Robin on solid ground.

Robin felt a bit shaky from the energy drained from him by the slime, but he nodded and ran in the direction of Swarm and Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted angrily and used his pole to hit him away from Swarm, "what the hell are you doing!"

Beast Boy held unto his now injured ankle. He saw that the perpetrator was Robin and looked at his leader as if he were nuts.

"What are you doing!" Beast Boy shouted, "he's the enemy!"

"I had to make a deal to save Kid Flash!" Robin exploded, "he could've died you ass whole!"

Beast Boy went silent and blinked.

"Herbert," Robin said seriously, "you can come and get your leader," he said.

Herbert carefully came over and helped Swarm pull his stinger out of the ground.

Swarm rubbed his hand and winced as he carefully pulled back in his stinger.

"Fuck," Swarm muttered as he rubbed where his stinger was and also opened and closed his hand.

Swarm's injuries were mainly bruises from being hit. Most hid by his clothes. A few visible bruises were on his face including his now half opened swollen right eye.

"Just wash off the slime and you'll be fine," Herbert said to them as he brushed Swarm off.

"I'm going to kill the lot of you," Swarm snarled.

Robin looked back at Swarm hatefully.

"Be grateful you have such a resourceful follower," Robin said stiffly and walked over to Kid Flash who was already being held by a sobbing Jinx.

"Come on," Cyborg said and helped Beast Boy up who couldn't stand properly because of his injured ankle, "let's get going," he said seriously and we both started to walk away.

"Let's go," Herbert said seriously after Swarm looked presentable.

Swarm who still had an angry look on his face nodded. Both walked away as Jinx and Robin helped up an ill looking Kid Flash.

* * *

(9 a.m. at Titans East)

"You let him get away!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"Kid Flash would've died I had no choice!" Robin shouted back, "what the hell were you doing?" he demanded, "trying to fight a guy so hard that you hit a team mate."

"Yeah BB," Cyborg put in, "that was a hard blow you gave me," he told Beast Boy.

"Probably wouldn't have intervened if Raven was still captured not Kitty," Beast Boy muttered.

"Hey I defended you and Kitty!" Cyborg shouted offended.

"His head's in the clouds Cyborg," Robin said in open detest, "lost in a stupid fairytale," he muttered angrily.

"It's not a fairytale, Kitty and I are in love!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You can't let your love blind you from your duty as a Titan," Cyborg spoke up, "you would've let Kid Flash die just to get revenge on one of the guys who raped Kitty?"

"Let up on him," Kid Flash said suddenly as he entered, "he's in love," he said hoarsely as he walked forward weakly, "I understand BB."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said humbly, "I'm sorry that I…" he started.

"No need," Kid Flash said as Cyborg helped him to sit down, "I'm alright, that's all that matters."

Robin scoffed.

"I can't help but feel that this resentment comes from something else," Kid Flash said suspiciously.

"I think I know," Aqualad said as he entered, "Starfire ring a bell?"

"Starfire's not in this!" Robin shouted but his reaction betrayed him.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried suddenly, "Starfire's been avoiding you," he realized.

Robin muttered something that suspiciously sounded like an expletive.

"She's mad about his pig headed ness dealing with Kitty," Raven said suddenly as she entered.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried and jumped up to hug her, then he immediately feel back in pain.

Same ol' Beast Boy. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and healed his ankle.

"Thank You," Beast Boy said in relief, "I'm glad you're back," he said happily.

"Me too," Raven said in her usual monotone.

"I'm glad you're fine," Robin said but he sounded half-hearted.

"Are you okay man?" Cyborg asked with concern, "welcome back Raven," he added happily.

"Thank You Cyborg," Raven responded, "are you mad at me Robin?" she asked frankly.

"I'm getting some fresh air," Robin said and walked out.

"Why is he being so dumb about this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Having that answer would be like having the answer to the secrets of the universe," Cyborg muttered in annoyance.

"I'm guessing I missed a lot," Raven said simply.

"Loads," Beast Boy said bitterly.

I hope this doesn't affect us saving Kitty. Petty fights are the last thing we need right now. (Raven's thoughts)

Chapter 20 Completed

Reggae: Hope you liked it. The next chapter involves a bit of change in leadership. Read the next chapter when it comes to find out. It just might surprise you. Thank you for reading and please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Underhand Dealings

Protecting Kitty

Chapter 20: Underhand Dealings

(5pm at the hybrid's hideout)

Beauty sat in a room with thirty followers.

"Swarm has become too soft," Beauty declared, "if we keep following him we'll get dragged into the ground."

"Soft?" Dean a hybrid with a racoon head, hands, and tail asked incredulously, "he threatened to rain killer bees on a city recently!"

"At Tomas's suggestion," Red countered, "he didn't even want us to kill that Raven bitch earlier," he continued, "he kept her in his room for Christ sakes!" he shouted.

"Are you saying he had sex with her?" Wendy a hybrid with a white mouse's head, hands, fur all over body, feet, and tail asked, "cause that's bad," she added.

"Yes it is," Megan the twin sister of Wendy, she had mouse ears, claws, feet, and tail agreed.

"This is nuts," Sandra snapped angrily.

"Come on Sandra," Red urged, "you must've seen his lapse in judgement?" he pressed.

"He's our leader," Sandra said completely obstinate.

"Not a very good one," Dean spoke, "he let Tomas rat on us."

"He let Tomas escape punishment," Beauty added.

"Where's your proof?" Megan asked.

Sandra smiled. No matter what Megan wouldn't be swayed by mere tongue wagging.

Beauty took out some photocopies and passed it around.

"I had originally planned to play a trick on Tomas when I found the original of these copied documents in Herbert's room," Beauty said as she passed them out, "as you can see, this is just a piece of this wayward puzzle," she continued as eyes widened as the photocopies were read.

"This can't be," Sandra said in denial.

"You were there when Red and I were in Herbert's room," Beauty said, "you saw him clutching a book."

"Maybe," Sandra said, "but…"

"This is a photocopy of that book," Beauty interrupted, "the original is now in the possession of Swarm," she said, "or at least, it's supposed to be," she added.

"Swarm has it!" Sandra raged, "if he's supposed to have it, he has it!"

"Then get it," Beauty challenged.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"Bring it here," Beauty challenged, "then we'll vindicate our precious leader," she said.

"I got one better," Dean said and made a guttural noise.

Suddenly there were a bunch of praying mantis at the window.

"Tomas taught me a special way to call them," Dean said as he let them in, "now I'll get what we need."

After making some more guttural noises Dean stopped.

"The diary's with Tomas," Dean said darkly, "that part bee bastard betrayed us alright," he snarled.

"But…" Sandra started.

"We can't keep him as leader," Red interrupted her, "he's tearing down the foundation of this gang!" he shouted.

Sandra broke down crying. Her belief in Swarm shattered.

Wendy immediately went to comfort her.

"How may will support us?" Beauty asked.

"Not those too good in his graces," Megan said immediately, "well, not much of them anyway," she added.

"I know plenty," Dean said superiorly, "the rejects," he revealed.

Most in the room gasped.

The rejects were those Swarm wasn't a bit interested in. Some had to live out of garbage cans because Swarm wouldn't make them sleep at the hideout. Sometimes when rooms were even available. Yet they were expected to be dedicated and to fight. This enraged rejects all around. Even those like Dean who got the rare opportunity to live at the hideout. Unfortunately it was in the storage room by the toilet.

"The rejects aren't welcomed here," Beauty said darkly.

"Wait," Red said suddenly, "why aren't they welcomed?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Red as if he were an idiot.

"I mean its all Swarm's choosing right?" Red pressed, "no other reason than saying the rejects aren't worth sleeping on our floors," he continued.

Dean growled.

"I think he's afraid of the rejects," Red said.

The room burst into laughter.

"How many Titans did it take to make Swarm's stinger stuck in the ground?" Red countered and the laughter stopped, "it only took one, remember that," he reminded them.

"So we getting a bunch of hybrids that hate his guts after him and we win?" Megan asked.

"Swarm's smart," Dean said, "we have to incapacitate his support first."

"Like?" Red asked.

Beauty gasped.

"Herbert!" Beauty shouted.

"Oh come on Beau…" Red started annoyed.

"No she's right," Wendy interrupted, "Herbert's one of Swarm's main military strategists and order maintainers," she revealed.

"I thought he dealt with the labs!" Beauty cried.

Butch a hybrid, human except for his dog dead, a Doberman dog head chuckled.

"Herbert does things you'd never have nightmares about," Butch revealed, "don't go there," he added.

"That's sounds like a warning," Red said.

"It is," Butch said his voice hiding no threat.

"Hey, hey," Dean said happily, "we're all friends, we're all friends," he said, "Butch believes in keeping certain things private," he told Red and Beauty, "agree with that and everything's butter, everything's butter."

Red and Beauty could pick up that it was best to leave Butch alone.

"Welcome to the club Butch," Red told him.

Butch grinned knowingly.

"So we take over?" Wendy asked.

"We have to get more supporters," Butch said.

"I've got the rejects," Dean said immediately.

"I think I know some people," Megan said formally.

Beauty grinned.

"Let the mutiny begin," Beauty said.

Chapter 20 Completed


End file.
